6 ans plus tard
by Ellie Evans
Summary: c'est un crossover entre roswell et charmed. j'espère que vous aimerez!
1. Default Chapter

Salut tlm!!

Souki et moi (Ellie), on s'est rappeler qu'on avait oublier de publier de poster les suites de 6 ans plus tard alors que ça fait longtemps qu'on a fini d'écrire la fic. Alors je la republie je n'oublierais pas de mettre les suites (promit!!). Alors, pour ce qui est de la fic, Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Cette histoire commence quand Liz a 10 ans, Maria 11 ans, Isabel 10 ans, Michael 10 ans, Max 11 ans, Alex 11 ans. Isabel, Maria et Liz sont meilleures amies, Maria et Isabel, bien qu'elles soient sœurs, se confient tout. Michael et Max aussi, Alex est aussi leur ami. Les pensées sont toujours en couleur! Bonne lecture!

p.s. les 2 premières parties de la fic on été écrite uniquement par Souki, je me suis jointe a elle par la 

6 ans plus tard...

Un jour, à l'école primaire de Roswell, une jeune fille brune va s'asseoir avec deux de ses amis, l'une est blonde, et l'autre est bruns :

Isabel : salut Liz!

Liz : salut

Max : tu as l'air bizarre, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude

Liz : je suis comme d'habitude pourtant

Max : ah...

Une autre jeune fille arrive :

Maria : salut tout le monde! Liz, tu viens toujours dormir à la maison ce soir?

Liz : oui

Maria : super! Iza?

Isabel : oui

Maria : tu as invité les gars?

Isabel : oui

Maria _se tournant vers Max :_ tu viens?

Max : oui

Maria : d'accord, bon, moi j'y vais! Bye!

Liz : salut

Et Maria part :

Isabel : elle est vraiment excitée

Liz : ouais

Michael arrive :

Michael : je viens de voir Maria, qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Max : elle est surexcitée

Michael : pourquoi?

Isabel : car tout le monde dort chez nous ce soir

Michael : ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié

Max : comme toujours!

Michael : ouais, ouais

Ils continuent de parler, après les cours, chez Maria et Isabel :

Isabel : alors, tout est prêt?

Maria : presque, est-ce que maman est là?

Isabel : non, elle devrait bientôt rentrer par contre

Maria : ok

Elles continuent de préparer la maison, un peu plus tard, Amy rentre :

Amy : bonjour mes puces!

Maria : salut maman!

Amy : ah oui, les filles, ce soir je sors

Isabel : quoi?

Amy : je sors ce soir

Isabel : mais tu devais rester pour la fête avec nous

Amy : désolée

Maria : ouais, tu sors ou?

Amy : je vais au restaurant

Isabel : avec?

Amy : un collègue de travail

Maria : ah...

Amy les aide à finir de décorer, et va ensuite se changer. Elle part vers 18heures 30. Max et Michael arrivent à 19 heures :

Isabel : allo!

Max : salut

Maria : ça va?

Michael oui

Maria : ok! Liz ne devait pas venir avec vous?

Max : heu...non, elle a dit qu'elle venait à pieds

Maria : ah...ok

15 minutes plus tard, Alex arrive, et un autre 15 minutes plus tard, on cogne à la porte :

Maria : je vais ouvrir!

Maria se dirige vers la porte, ouvre, et trouve Liz, cette dernière rentre très vite dans la maison, dès que la porte est ouverte :

Maria : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Liz : j'ai l'impression qu'un monsieur me suivait

Maria : oh...

Maria ferme la porte, et les deux jeunes filles vont au salon :

Liz : c'est super bien décoré!

Maria : merci

Isabel : salut Liz!

Liz : salut

Les garçons arrivent :

Maria : bon, et bien, puisque tout le monde est là, que la fête commence!

Michael : ouais

Ils jouent à des jeux, parlent, ensuite :

Michael : on joue à la bouteille

Maria : ok!

Isabel : oui!

Max : ouais

Alex : ok

Liz : ben...heu...

Maria : allez Lizzie!

Liz : ok

Maria : super! Je vais chercher une bouteille

Maria va dans la cuisine, et revient avec une bouteille :

Maria : voilà!

Ils se mettent tous en rond :

Maria : qui commence?

Michael : moi!

Isabel : ok

Michael fait tourner la bouteille, pendant ce temps, dans les têtes de chacune :

Maria : moi, moi, moi svp!!!

Isabel : allez, arrêtes-toi!

Liz : pas moi, pas moi, pas moi...

La bouteille s'arrête devant Michael :

Michael : super! On recommence!

Michael fait tourner la bouteille de nouveau, et elle s'arrête devant Liz :

Liz : pourquoi c'est moi? Pourquoi c'est pas Maria???

Alex : allez...

Michael s'approche de Liz, et lui dépose un baiser sur le bout des lèvres :

Michael : voilà

Maria : à mon tour!

Maria fait tourner la bouteille à son tour, et elle s'arrête sur Michael, elle vient l'embrasser :

Alex : à moi!

Il fait tourner la bouteille, et cette dernière s'arrête sur Isabel :

Maria : maintenant, c'est ton tour Liz!

Liz : malheureusement!

Elle ait tourner la bouteille, et elle s'arrête en face de Max, elle le regarde, il commence à rougir légèrement, elle s'approche de lui, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres :

Maria : comme c'est romantique!

Liz : ah! Tais-toi Maria!

Maria : on joue à vérité conséquence?

Michael : oui!

Isabel : d'accord

Max et Liz : bof, ouais

Alex : ok

Maria : alors je commence...

Liz : on ne pourrait pas faire les filles dans une chambre et les gars dans l'autre?

Isabel : ouais

Max : moi aussi je préfère

Michael : bon, d'accord

Alors, les filles allèrent dans la chambre de Maria et les gars allèrent dans la chambre d'Isabel, dans la chambre de Maria :

Maria : alors, j'commence, Iza, vérité ou conséquence?

Isabel : vérité

Maria : d'accord, est-ce que tu aimes Alex?

Isabel : si je l'aimais, je te l'aurais déjà dit, mais bon : non

Maria : ok

Isabel : Liz...vérité ou conséquence?

Liz : vérité

Isabel : est-ce que tu aimes Max?

Liz : ...non

Isabel : sûre?

Liz : oui...

Maria : ok, ton tour Liz

Liz : vérité ou conséquence Maria?

Maria : vérité

Liz : est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un?

Maria : heu...oui

Isabel : qui?

Maria : ah! Je ne dois que répondre par oui ou non

Isabel : Maria!

Maria : désolée

Liz : ouais...

Isabel : ok, Liz, conséquence?

Liz : ouais...

Dans la chambre d'Isabel :

Max : ok, alors, Alex...

Alex : vérité

Max : est-ce que tu aimes Maria?

Alex : non, mon tour, Michael...

Michael : vérité

Alex : est-ce que tu aimes Isabel?

Michael : heu...non

Alex : tu es sûr et certain?

Michael : oui

Alex : ok

Michael : mon tour! Max, conséquence?

Max : ok, si tu insiste

Michael : va cogner à la porte de la chambre de Maria, et va embrasser Liz

Max : ah! Espèce d'idiot!

Dans la chambre de Maria :

Isabel : va embrasser Max

Liz : pff!

Isabel : allez...

Liz : ouais, ouais, j'y vais

Liz sort de la chambre, avance dans le couloir, et voit Max sortir de l'autre chambre :

Max : ha, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Liz : heu...rien, toi?

Max : je...vais aux toilettes

Liz : mais les toilettes sont de l'autre côté

Max : oups!... Bah non, en fait j'ai une conséquence

Liz : ouais...

Max : et je dois t'embrasser

Liz : ç, c'est du Michael tout craché

Max : ouais

Liz : ben tu sais, moi aussi j'ai une conséquence, et je dois t'embrasser aussi

Max : ah...

Liz s'approche de Max, et dépose un baiser sur sa joue :

Liz : voilà! C'est fait!

Isabel, Maria, Alex et Michael qui ont regardé la scène :

Isabel : c'est pas juste! Moi je parlais sur les la bouche!

Liz : tu ne l'avais pas dit!

Isabel : pff!

Michael : allez Max!

Max dépose un baiser sur la joue de Liz :

Alex : ouais, bon, c'est sur que nous on parlait pas de ça, mais c'est vrai qu'il l'a embrassé

Ils retournent tous dans le salon :

Liz j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

**À suivre...**

Qu'est-ce que Liz doit leur dire?? Vous le saurez dans la suite, si je reçois des messages! Mon adresse est : 

Souki!!!


	2. chapitre 2

6 ans plus tard... (2)

Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Cette histoire commence quand Liz a 10 ans, Maria 11 ans, Isabel 10 ans, Michael 10 ans, Max 11 ans, Alex 11 ans. Isabel, Maria et Liz sont meilleures amies, Maria et Isabel, bien qu'elles soient sœurs, se confient tout. Michael et Max aussi, Alex est aussi leur ami. Les pensées sont toujours en couleur! Bonne lecture!

Ils retournent tous dans le salon :

Liz : j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Maria : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Liz : je...vais déménager

Isabel : quoi???

Liz : je déménage

Maria : ou??

Liz : en Californie

Alex : ben c'est grand la Californie, où en Californie?

Liz : à San Francisco

Maria : mais c'est loin!!!

Liz : je sais...

Michael : pourquoi tu déménages?

Liz : pour le travail de ma mère

Maria : mais ta mère travaille au CrashDown? Non?

Liz : non, elle aide mon père quand il en a besoin, mais sinon, elle travail ailleurs

Isabel : mais tu ne pourrais pas rester, je suis sûre que maman voudrait bien qu'on te garde

Liz : mais mes parents ne voudraient pas

Michael : et qu'est-ce que ton père va faire là-bas?

Liz : il va ouvrir un autre restaurant

Alex : mais, vous avez trouvé une maison?

Liz : nous allons habiter chez ma tante, elle a une grande maison, en fait, c'est la maison que ma grand-mère a donnée, quand elle est morte, à ma mère et ma tante, et en ce moment, c'est ma tante et mes cousines qui vivent là-bas, mais nous avons aussi le droit d'y habiter puisqu'il est aussi à ma mère

Maria : mais est-ce que tu va revenir ici l'été?

Liz : je ne sais pas

Maria : c'est pas juste!

Seul Max ne parlait pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire :

Alex : tu déménages quand?

Liz : à la fin de l'année scolaire

Isabel : mais c'est dans 2 mois!!!

Liz : je sais

Isabel : non, tu ne peux pas déménager!

Liz : je voudrais vraiment rester, mais je dois aller avec mes parents

Maria : c'est trop...

Alex : injuste?

Maria : oui, c'est ça! C'est trop injuste!

Ils passèrent un bout de la soirée à dire ce qui était injuste, et ce qui ne l'était pas. Plus tard :

Maria : on regarde le film?

Liz : ouais

Michael : c'est quoi le film?

Maria : l'attrape parent

Michael : ok

Max : ok

Alex : d'accord

Isabel : je vais préparer le pop-corn, Maria?

Maria : quoi?

Isabel : tu sais à quelle heure rentre maman?

Maria : non

Isabel : ok, tant pis!

Isabel alla dans la cuisine, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un bol remplit de pop-corn. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Maria était coincé entre Max et Michael. Et Liz, Isabel et Alex, étaient assis en avant d'eux, par terre, ils regardent le film, après :

Isabel : on va dormir?

Alex : ouais, moi je suis fatiguée

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Amy rentra :

Amy : bonsoir tout le monde! Vous vous êtes bien amusé?

Maria : oui maman, nous allions aller nous coucher

Amy : c'est bien!

Elle referma la porte, et monta dans sa chambre :

Alex : alors on monte?

Max : ouais

Ils montent tous :

Michael : qui dort ou?

Maria : heu...comme vous voulez, moi je dors dans ma chambre

Isabel : moi aussi

Maria : Liz?

Liz : moi, ça ne me dérange pas, je vais dormir ou il y a de la place

Isabel : Max?  
Max : ou il y a de la place, comme le dit Liz

Maria : bon alors, qui vient dormir dans ma chambre alors?

Michael : moi

Alex : moi

Isabel : ok, alors, Liz et Max vous venez avec moi

Liz : ok

Ils se changent, et vont se coucher. Le lendemain, Liz est réveillée, elle descend, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle est rejointe par Max, il vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle :

Liz : salut

Max : salut, bien dormi?

Liz : bof, ouais, toi?

Max : aussi

Liz : ok

Max : c'est vraiment dommage que tu déménages

Liz : ouais, je sais, Maria n'est pas contente, Isabel non plus

Max : ben c'est parce qu'on formait un groupe, et là tu pars, il manquera un petit quelque chose

Liz : tu penses que je vais tant vous manquer?

Max : oui, tu déménages quelle date exactement?

Liz : heu... le 27 juin

Max : oh...

Amy arrive :

Amy : bonjour les enfants!

Liz : bonjour

Amy : qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous avez l'air triste

Maria et Michael arrivent :

Maria : c'est parce que Liz va déménager

Amy : c'est vrai?

Liz : malheureusement, oui

Amy : oh

Maria : dit maman, est-ce qu'elle pourra venir passer quelques jours ici des fois?

Amy : bien sûr! Vous venez manger?

Michael : oui

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, et commencèrent à manger, Isabel et Alex arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Dans la matinée, ils allèrent marcher dans le boisé qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Ensuite, chacun rentra chez-soi. Les deux derniers mois de Liz à Roswell, passèrent très vite. Le 23 juin :

Maria : ouf! Enfin finit l'école!

Liz : ouais, mais moi je déménage dans 4 jours

Isabel : ça, c'est pas drôle! Moi je veux que tu restes!

Liz : je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas

Alex : est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que tu pourras venir nous voir?

Liz : non

Alex : ok

Le jour du déménagement, Maria, Isabel, Alex, Michael et Max viennent voir Liz :

Maria : Liz!!!!!!

Maria se jeta dans les bras de son amie, et commença à pleurer un peu :

Liz : Maria, arrête de pleurer, parce que moi aussi je vais pleurer sinon

Maria : mais je ne peux pas!

Ils serrent tous Liz, chacun leur tour, quand ce fut Max, il glissa un petit bout de papier dans le sac de Liz, et Liz monta dans la voiture, elle leur fit des signes de la main, et la voiture partie. Après plusieurs longues heures de route, ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ou ils allaient habiter. Ils sortirent de voiture, et montèrent les quelques marches. Liz sonna à la porte, sa cousine vint ouvrir :

Cousine : Liz! Comme je suis contente de te voir!

Liz : Prue! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir

Prue : entrez, entrez

Liz, suivie par ses parents entrent :

Prue : Piper! Phoebe! Venez!

Piper et Phoebe arrivèrent :

Phoebe : vous voilà! On se demandait quand est-ce que vous arriviez

Nancy Parker : vous allez bien?

Piper : très bien!

Nancy : ou est ma chère petite sœur?

Phoebe : maman est partie travailler

Nancy : d'accord

Prue : on va chercher vos choses?

Jeff Parker : les déménageurs vont les amener

Prue : ok

Phoebe a 12 ans, Piper en a 14, et Prue en a 16. Les déménageurs amenèrent les choses, et les placèrent. Plus tard, Patty Halliwell rentra :

Patty : Nancy!

Nancy : Patty! Comment vas-tu?

Patty : très bien!

Elles continuèrent de parler, pendant l'après-midi, quand Jeff est sorti, Nancy et Patty montent dans la chambre de cette dernière :

Nancy : est-ce qu'elles ont leurs pouvoirs?

Patty : non, je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé, j'attendais que vous déménagiez, pour qu'elles l'apprennent toutes en même temps

Nancy : d'accord, mais est-ce qu'on leur dit maintenant? Et puis, Jeff est parti, alors, c'est le bon moment

Patty : ok

Elles descendirent :

Patty : Les filles! Venez, on doit monter, Nancy et moi devons vous parler

Piper : ok

Elles montèrent toutes au grenier :

Phoebe : elle s'ouvre cette porte! Je ne le savais pas!

Elles entrèrent, Patty alla chercher un gros livre, et le déposa par terre, elle s'assit, Liz, Piper, Prue, Phoebe et Nancy firent de même :

Patty : bon, les filles, ce que nous allons vous dire, n'a rien de drôle, c'est très sérieux...

Nancy : ce que nous voulons vous dire, c'est que nous sommes des sorcières

Piper : pour vrai?

Patty : oui

Prue : mais ça n'existe pas les sorcières

Nancy : oui, ça existe, vous en êtes aussi, mais vous n'avez pas encore vos pouvoirs

Liz : quels pouvoirs?

Nancy : moi, je peux arrêter le temps, Patty peut déplacer les objets par la pensée

Phoebe : et nous?

Patty : nous ne le savons pas encore, mais vous êtes les quatre ensemble, les plus puissantes sorcières

Liz : mais c'est pas possible!

Patty : oui ça l'est ma puce

Liz et Prue: au mon Dieu!

Nancy : et nous devons lire une incantation, pour que vous puissiez recevoir vos pouvoirs

Prue : une incantation?

Patty : oui, vous voyez ce gros livre, et bien, c'est Le Livre des Ombres, il contient plein de sortilèges

Nancy : alors, est-ce que vous êtes prêtes?

Liz : je ne sais pas, ouais

Piper : ouais

Prue : ouais

Phoebe : ok

**À suivre...**

Est-ce que ça va fonctionner? Va-t-il y avoir des complications?

Vous le saurez dans la suite, s'il y en a une, pour qu'il y en ai une, vous devez nous écrire, et nous donner votre avis!

Ellie et Souki!!!

Miss SMG Depp Ackles : Salut! Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est encourageant, j'espère que tu aimeras les suites!  
Chow  
Souki!


	3. chapitre 3

Salut!

J'ai (ellie) fait une petite erreur, j'ai publiée le 3e chapitre de "retrouvailles" au lieux du 3e chapitre de 6 ans plus tard... Alors voilà le VRAI chapitre 3 de 6 ans plus tard...

Ellie

6 ans plus tard... (3)

Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Cette histoire commence quand Liz a 10 ans, Maria 11 ans, Isabel 10 ans, Michael 10 ans, Max 11 ans, Alex 11 ans. Isabel, Maria et Liz sont meilleures amies, Maria et Isabel, bien qu'elles soient sœurs, se confient tout. Michael et Max aussi, Alex est aussi leur ami. Les pensées sont toujours en couleur! Bonne lecture!

Nancy : et nous devons lire une incantation, pour que vous puissiez recevoir vos pouvoirs

Prue : une incantation?

Patty : oui, vous voyez ce gros livre, et bien, c'est Le Livre des Ombres, il contient plein de sortilèges

Nancy : alors, est-ce que vous êtes prêtes?

Liz : je ne sais pas, ouais

Piper : ouais

Prue : ouais

Phoebe : ok

Patty ouvrit le Livre des Ombres, et chercha la bonne page :

Patty : voilà, alors, maintenant, les filles, vous devez lire cette incantation, à voix haute, en même temps

Liz _d'une voix qui tremblait_: heu...d'accord

Patty mit le livre devant Liz. Phoebe, Prue et Piper ce rapprochèrent de leur cousine pour pouvoir lire :

Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Liz : _Les plus anciens des dieux sont ici invoqués. Cette nuit, à cette heure, nous faisons appel au Pouvoir Ancien. Apportez vos pouvoirs, à nous, les quatre cousines. Nous voulons le pouvoir, donnez-nous le pouvoir!_

Après qu'elle ait lu l'incantation, il y eu un vent violent qui tourna autour de Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Liz. Il y eu un éclair qui transperça le ciel, suivi par du tonnerre :

Patty : vous avez réussi!

Liz : ouf!

Nancy : maintenant, nous devons trouver quels sont vos pouvoirs, vous allez chacune votre tour essayer de figer le temps

Patty : mais, puisque nous sommes des sorcières, nous ne serons pas figées, nous allons essayer avec la chatte, alors, tout le monde descend!

Elles descendirent :

Nancy : commence Prue

Prue : mais comment on fait?

Nancy : tu avances les mains comme ça

Nancy lui montra comment faire. Prue essaya, mais, la chatte continua de bouger, ensuite, Liz essaya, et ça donna le même résultat, Piper essaya, et la chatte arrêta de bouger :

Nancy : alors, Piper peut figer le temps, ensuite, on va essayer de faire bouger les objets

Phoebe : comment il faut faire?

Patty leu explique, Phoebe essaye, ça ne fonctionne pas, Prue essaye, ça fonctionne :

Patty : donc, Prue a le même pouvoir que moi, ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme autre pouvoir?

Nancy : maman avait des prémonitions, mais on ne peut pas savoir tout de suite, qui a ce pouvoir

Patty : ouais, mais je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre comme pouvoirs

Nancy : c'est sûrement écrit dans le Livre des Ombres

Patty : oui, je monte le chercher

Patty monte au grenier, et redescend, plusieurs minutes plus tard :

Nancy : alors?

Patty : il y en a une qui va pouvoir se téléporter

Phoebe : ça c'est cool!

Liz : comment il faut faire?

Patty leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait lu dans le Livre des Ombres :

Liz : ok, Phoebe, essaye

Phoebe essaya, ça ne fonctionna pas, Liz essaya, ça ne fonctionna pas non plus :

Nancy : c'est bizarre, peut-être que vous ne vous êtes pas assez concentr

Phoebe : ok, je réessaye

Ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, Liz essaye, et elle se téléporte dans le couloir, elle se retéléporte ensuite dans le salon( elle a le même pouvoir que Paige, si vous savez comment Paige se téléporte, et bien, Liz c'est pareil) :

Nancy : et, c'est Liz qui peut se téléporter, donc, Phoebe, tu as le même pouvoir que Grams, tu va avoir des prémonitions

Phoebe : cool!

Patty : mais il faut faire attention, vous ne devez parler de vos pouvoirs à absolument personne

Prue : oui

Piper : ok

Nancy : et, vous ne devez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs pour le plaisir, juste pour sauver des innocents

Liz : d'accord

Patty : Liz...

Liz : oui?

Patty : essaye de faire bouger un objet

Liz : pourquoi?

Patty : car, normalement, tu peux faire bouger aussi les objets, mais pas exactement comme Prue,

Liz : oh, ok

Nancy : pense que tu veux que le magazine sur la table vienne dans tes mains

Liz essaya, et le magazine disparu de la table, et réapparu dans les mains de Liz :

Patty : ça fonctionne!

Liz : cool!

Plus tard dans la soirée, Liz était dans la chambre qu'elle occupait, elle défit son sac. Elle rangeât ses vêtements, et elle trouva un petit bout de papier. Elle le ramassa, et lu :

_Chère Liz,_

_Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je n'arrivais pas à te le dire. Liz, je t'aime. Je sais que maintenant que tu es partie, il est trop tard, mais, je voulais que tu e saches. Et quand tu nous as dit que tu déménageais, j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le cœur. Tout cela pour dire que je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Au revoir Liz_

_Max_

Elle versa quelques larmes, et murmura :

Liz : moi aussi je t'aime Max...

2 semaines plus tard.

Prue, Phoebe, Piper et Liz commençaient à développer leur pouvoir bien qu'aucune des 4 le contrôle parfaitement. Il arrivait souvent que Liz face apparaître un objet sans le vouloir ou qu'elle se téléporte sans l'avoir décidée donc cette dernière devait rester dans le manoir afin de ne pas se faire découvrir. Liz n'avait pas vu ou téléphoner à Isabel ou Maria car elle voulait contrôler son pouvoir au plus vite car il lui était assez difficile de passer toutes ces journées enfermées.

Nancy : Ma puce! C'est Isabel au téléphone!

Liz : Je prends celui du salon!

Nancy : Ok!

Liz : Salut Iza!!

Isabel : Salut Liz! Devine quoi!

Liz : Tu sors avec Alex?

Isabel : Arrête Liz, tu sais que je ne l'aime pas. C'est super, ma mère doit aller voir sa tante près de San Francisco et elle veut bien nous reconduire Maria et moi chez toi! Imagine, 1 semaine complète avec toi!

Liz : NON!!!!

Isa : Non?!?! Pourquoi non?? Il me semblait que sa t'aurait fait plaisir de revoir tes 2 meilleures amies du monde!

Liz : C'est pas ça, vous ne pouvez pas venir chez moi!

Isa : Quoi? Il y a plein de réparation et la maison est un chantier? Vous avez déjà de la visite qui reste assez longtemps?

Liz : Non, c'est pas ça mais...

Isabel : Hier tu m'as écris que tu ne pouvais pas venir nous voir a Roswell pour une raison X et là, je ne peux pas venir te voir en Californie! Tu veux bien me dire quand est-ce que l'on va pouvoir se voir??? Dans 60 ans quand on va être dans la même maison de retraite?!? C'est peut-être la seule fois que ma mère va pouvoir nous offrir, à Maria et à moi, la chance de venir te voir avant l'an prochain!

Liz : Iza, tu ne comprends pas!

Isabel : Si je comprend très bien! A Roswell j'étais populaire donc si tu étais avec moi, tu étais toi aussi populaire mais maintenant que tu es à San Francisco, tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors tu pensais me faire attendre pendant 1 ans pour enfin venir pour nous dire que l'on était pu amie! Et bien je vais te devancer, Liz, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR!!!!!!!

Isabel raccroche le téléphone avant que Liz puisse répondre. Liz jette le téléphone de toutes ses forces contre le mur et ce met en boule pour pleurer. Si Isabel ne lui parlait plus, sa voulait dire que Maria ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Elle venait de perdre ces 2 meilleures amies à cause de ses maudits pouvoirs. À peine venait-elle des avoirs qu'elles les détestaient déjà.

**6 ans plus tard :**

Liz avait enfin accepté ses pouvoirs, tout comme Prue, Phoebe et Piper. Isabel était devenue une de ces snob peu fréquentable qui s'amusait à écoeurer les plus faibles comme l'aurait fait un enfant de 6 ans et elle ne parlait plus avec aucun membre du groupe, sauf quelque fois à Maria, ce qui lui semblait un supplice. Max sortait avec une nouvelle fille, Tess. Pour lui, cette histoire n'était pas sérieuse. Il ne voulait qu'oublier Liz. Mais pour Tess, cette relation était sérieuse. Tess était du même genre qu'Isabel et elle était son ennemie jurée. Max aussi avait arrêté de parler au groupe. Les seuls qui étaient encore ensemble étaient Alex, Maria et Michael. Ces deux derniers sortaient désormais ensemble. Liz avait maintenant 16 ans, Phoebe en avait 18, Piper 20, et Prue en avait 22. Maria, elle, en avait 17, Isabel 16, Max 17, Michael 16, Tess 16, Alex 17 aussi.

1 semaine plus tard, Par une nuit fraîche à San Francisco, 4 brunes se promènent dans le parc municipal. Il n'y a personnes qui se promènent à cette heure.

Phoebe : Prue, tu es sûre que Andy t'a dit que c'était ici?

Prue : Phoebe!

Phoebe : Non mais c'est vrai, ça fait 2 heures que l'on cherche et j'ai du annuler un rendez-vous avec un super beau gars à cause de ça!

Piper : Comment il s'appelle?

Phoebe : Eee...attend...

Liz : ATTENTION!!

**À suivre...**

Que se passe-t-il? Vous le saurez dans la suite! Envoyez-nous vos commentaires!

Ellie et Souki!!!


	4. Chapitre 4

Réponse aux reviews :

Miss SMG Depp Ackles : Merci! Je suis contente que mon erreur t'aille donner envie de lire mon autre fanfic! Pour les reviews d'avant, je n'arrivais pas à enlever juste le 3e chapitre de 6 ans plus tard qui n'était pas bon alors j'ai du enlever la fic au complet... Mais je l'ai tout de suite remise avec la bonne 3e partie.

Miss Sandrine Behr Vartan : Je suis contente que tu aimes encore mieux la fic depuis la 3e partie parce que c'est uniquement à partir de cette partie que j'ai commencée à écrire! Surtout que c'était ma première participation à une fic (je sais bien que sur j'ai mis retrouvaille avant 6 ans plus tard mais cette fic est vraiment la première que j'ai écrite...). Pour les reviews, va voir ce que j'ai écris à Miss SMG...

6 ans plus tard...(4)

Depuis la 3e partie, nous sommes 2 à écrire cette fic. Souki et Ellie. Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Liz vit encore chez les Halliwell. Les pensées sont toujours entre

Par une nuit fraîche à San Francisco, 4 brunes se promènent dans le parc municipal. Il n'y a personnes qui se promènent à cette heure.

Phoebe : Prue, tu es sûre que Andy t'a dit que c'était ici?

Prue : Phoebe!

Phoebe : Non mais c'est vrai, ça fait 2 heures que l'on cherche et j'ai du annuler un rendez-vous avec un super beau gars à cause de ça!

Piper : Comment il s'appelle?

Phoebe : Eee...attend...

Liz : ATTENTION!!

Un démon se précipite sur les filles. À ses traits on peut deviné qu'il peut avoir une apparence humaine.

Phoebe : Cole???

Le démon se prépare à sauter sur Phoebe mais Piper le fige. Ou essaie de le figer pour être plus précise. Le démon retrouve la liberté de ses mouvements en quelques secondes. Le démon frappe Piper et Prue qui restent a terre. Il se retourne pour attaquer Phoebe qui n'a pas d'arme.

Liz : DÉMON!

Le démon se téléporte automatiquement dans les bras de Liz. Ces deux derniers tombent par terre. Phoebe lance un couteau à Liz et va voir si ces sœurs vont bien. Liz attrape le couteau mais Cole a le temps de la griffer à l'avant-bras avant que Liz lui transperce le cœur.

Liz : Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

Prue, Piper et Phoebe : Oui!

Piper : ça serait plutôt à nous de te le demander vu ton avant-bras.

Liz regarde son avant-bras. En effet elle saigne mais la coupure n'est pas profonde. Elle se relève mais pendant qu'elle se relève, la caméra fait un gros plan sur l'avant-bras de Liz où on peut voir que le sang du démon se mélange avec son sang :

Prue : Alors, Phoebe, c'était avec lui ton rendez-vous?

Phoebe : Oui, mais pourquoi je sors juste avec des démons! Je ne pourrais pas tomber sur un adolescent boutonneux, non. Je tombe juste sur des démons!

Après, Liz n'entend plus rien de ce que c'est cousines disent. Tout ce met à tourner autour d'elle et elle n'entend plus rien. Elle finit pas tomber par terre, inconsciente. Les 3 sœurs Halliwell se précipitèrent sur Liz alors que l'on peut voir un jeune homme d'apparence normal si ce n'ai que de ses yeux qui devienne rouge lorsqu'il murmure : Parfait.

Lorsque Liz se réveilla, elle reconnu tout de suite l'odeur des chandelles à la vanille qu'il y avait dans sa chambre (à défaut d'avoir son balcon...). Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, après 5 minutes, elle vit que Piper était à côté d'elle.

Liz : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Piper : Tu as perdu connaissance après avoir tué Cole.

Liz : ça fait combien de temps?

Piper : Même pas 12 heures. Il est 3heures.

Liz : Où sont les autres?

Piper : Prue est aller travailler et Phoebe cherche dans le livre des ombres.

Liz : Elle cherche pourquoi?

Piper : Regarde ton bras.

On pouvait voir à travers son pansement que sa blessure brillait.

Piper : Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos.

Piper remonta les couvertures du Liz et l'embrassa sur le front. Depuis le départ de Nancy et Jeff, qui étaient retourné à Roswell pour s'occuper du Crashdown et la mort de Patty, Piper était devenu une sorte de mère, la meilleure amie de Liz, comme Maria. Phoebe était devenu comme sa sœur, comme Isabel. Quant à Prue... Liz s'entendait bien avec elle, mais pas assez pour dire qu'elle était sa sœur ou sa meilleure amie. Juste comme une amie.

Elle se rendormie et fini par se réveiller vers 5h30. Elle avait faim et elle pu voir que Piper lui avait monter un bol de soupe. Elle regarda mais elle ne vit pas de cuillère alors elle décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour en faire monté une.

Liz : Cuillère!

Rien ne se passa :

Liz : Cuillère!!

Rien non plus.

Elle essaya de se téléporter dans la cuisine mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle essaya plusieurs fois mais sa ne fonctionna pas plus.

Liz : Mes pouvoirs!?!?! J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs?!?!?

Elle commença à paniquer, et cria :

Liz : PIPER!!!!!!!

Piper arriva :

Piper : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Liz : je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs!?!?!

Piper : comment le sais-tu?

Liz : j'ai appelé une cuillère, mais elle n'est pas venue, j'ai voulue me téléporter dans la cuisine pour aller en chercher une, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné!

Piper : au mon Dieu!

Elle alla dans le couloir et cria :

Piper : Phoebe!!!!

Phoebe arriva en courant :

Phoebe : quoi?

Piper; c'est Liz, elle n'a plus de pouvoirs!

Phoebe : oh oh! Vous croyez que c'est à cause de Cole?

À suivre... 

Que vont-elles faire? Vous le saurez dans la suite! Alors, envoyez-nous des commentaires

Ellie et Souki!!!


	5. Chapitre 5

6 ans plus tard...(5)

Depuis la 3e partie, nous sommes 2 à écrire cette fic. Souki et Ellie. Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Cette histoire commence quand Liz a 10 ans, Maria 11 ans, Isabel 10 ans, Michael 10 ans, Max 11 ans, Alex 11 ans. Isabel, Maria et Liz sont meilleures amies, Maria et Isabel, bien qu'elles soient sœurs, se confient tout. Michael et Max aussi, Alex est aussi leur ami. Les pensées sont toujours en couleur! Bonne lecture!

Liz : je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs!?!?!

Piper : comment le sais-tu?

Liz : j'ai appelé une cuillère, mais elle n'est pas venue, j'ai voulue me téléporter dans la cuisine pour aller en chercher une, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné!

Piper : au mon Dieu!

Elle alla dans le couloir et cria :

Piper : Phoebe!!!!

Phoebe arriva en courant :

Phoebe : quoi?

Piper; c'est Liz, elle n'a plus de pouvoirs!

Phoebe : oh oh! Vous croyez que c'est à cause de Cole?

Liz : j'en sais rien, mais si c'est lui, je vais le tuer!

Piper; tu l'as déjà tuer

Liz : ouais, mais bon, ça, c'est un détail

Phoebe : si tu le dit

Liz : oui

Piper : Phoebe, appelle Prue

Phoebe : ok

Phoebe va dans sa chambre pour téléphoner, après 4 sonneries, la réceptionniste répond :

Réceptionniste : Buckland bonjour?

Phoebe : bonjour, je voudrai parler à Prue Halliwell

Réceptionniste : c'est de la part de...?

Phoebe : sa sœur, Phoebe

Réceptionniste : un instant, je vous transfère

Phoebe : merci

Le téléphone sonne dans le bureau de Prue, cette dernière, parle avec Andy, qui se trouve en face d'elle :

Prue : 2 secondes

Andy : ok

Prue décroche :

Prue : allo?

Phoebe : Prue! On a un gros problème

Prue : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Phoebe : Liz, elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs

Prue : heu...

Phoebe : comment peux-tu rester calme?

Prue : j'arrive,

Phoebe _en criant presque_: C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?

Prue : calme-toi

Phoebe : il y a quelqu'un dans ton bureau?

Prue : exactement

Phoebe : ah, ok, désolée, alors tu rentres?

Prue : oui

Phoebe : ok

Elles raccrochent. Phoebe retourne voir Piper et Liz :

Phoebe : elle arrive

Piper : ok

Dans le bureau de Prue :

Prue : je suis désolée Andy, je dois rentrer

Andy : problèmes de famille?

Prue : oui

Andy : tu veux que je vienne?

Prue : non, ça va

Prue : non, tu ne dois absolument pas venir!

Andy : ok 

Ils sortent du bureau, et 10 minutes plus tard, Prue ferme la porte du manoir, elle monte rejoindre ses sœurs et sa cousine :

Phoebe : enfin!  
Prue : j'ai fait le plus vite, Andy voulait venir avec moi

Piper : ok, on se fout du temps, l'important, c'est que tu sois l

Prue : alors, comment vous savez qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoir?

Lis lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé :

Prue : ok, je vais chercher le Livre des Ombres

Liz : non, on va toutes monter

Piper : tu es sûre?

Liz : oui

Phoebe : alors on y va

Elles montent toutes les quatre au grenier

Après avoir chercher pendant plusieurs minutes, elles trouvèrent enfin une page avec un dessin qui ressemblait drôlement à Cole.

_Les Néréidos sont une race de démon facile à battre mais contre qui l'arrêt du temps ne fait presque rien. Un couteau dans le cœur suffi a les tués. Les Néréidos ce nourrissent de chair humaine et ne laisse sur les lieux du crime que les os de la victime. Dépourvu de pouvoir spécifique au niveau attaque, si leur sang se mêlent à celui d'un humain normal, celui-ci devient immédiatement un démon mais si son sang est mêler à celui d'une sorcière, celle-ci n'est que dépourvu de pouvoir pendant quelque jours. Cette race de démon peut prendre une apparence humaine._

Prue : Bon, vous voyez, vous vous en faisiez pour rien. D'ici une semaine tout va rentre dans l'ordre.

Liz : Ouais.

Piper : Donc sa veut aussi dire que tu ne te battra plus avec les démons jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétablie.

Pheobe : Et sa veut aussi dire qu'il faut que quelqu'un reste avec elle le soir pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas attaquer et je me porte volontaire!!!!! Pheobe avait dit sa phrase rapidement et sans respirer.

Prue : Liz est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule et elle ne risque pas grand-chose dans le manoir!

Pheobe : Ahhhh... Malgré le fait que Pheobe adorait sauver les gens, elle détestait passer c'est soirée a chassé les démons (à cause de tout les rendez-vous que sa lui fessait manqué...). C'est pas juste, moi quand j'avais juste mes prémonitions j'aillais aussi me battre.

Liz : Bon, regarde, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes pouvoirs, je vais faire plein de ménage dans la maison à vos places. Ok?

Pheobe : YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!

C'était décidé, Liz n'aurait plus a ce battre contre les démons tant qu'elle n'aurait plus de pouvoir. Plus tard, les 3 sœurs partirent afin de sauver des gens et de tuer des monstres et Liz nettoya le grenier. Elle descendit en bas après 45 minutes intensives de lavage afin de boire un verre de lait mais il n'en restait plus dans le frigo. Liz regarda l'heure et elle vit qu'il était encore temps d'aller au dépanneur.

En revenant. Liz passa prêt d'une ruelle quand elle entendit une femme crier.

Femme : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Au secours!! Aidez-moi pitié!!

Liz: Merde! J'ai pu mes pouvoirs, je peux plus me défendre! Et il n'y a personne pour l'aider. Et bien, j'y vais quand même!

Liz couru dans la ruelle et quand elle arriva dans le fond, elle vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme. (celui qui regardait de loin quand Cole a attaqué les sorcières)

Homme : Comme c'est courageux. La sorcière sans défense qui court à la défense de gens sans défense. Mais dit moi petite, qui t'aidera, toi.

Liz comprit que c'était un piège, elle voulu courir vers la sorti mais l'homme lança une boule de feu qui lui bloquait la sorti.

Homme : Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'enfuir comme ça... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, tu es beaucoup trop belle pour que l'on te tue.

Liz voulu bouger mais elle se senti paralysée. L'homme s'approcha et l'embrassa.

Homme : En passant, Liz, moi c'est Kyle, le Pilhéra.

Kyle prit Liz et l'ammena dans un vieux entrepôt abandonner ou il n'y avait presque rien, sauf un matelas. Il déchira le chemisier de Liz et il la balança sur le matelas. Liz essayait de se débattre, elle lui criait d'arrêter mais il continuait. Il lui enlevait tout c'est habit, la touchait et l'embrassait partout. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, Liz voulu mourir. En prime de lui prendre sa virginité, il lui volait son intimité, son estime de soi même, tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir de confiance. Plus il la touchait, plus elle se sentait sale. Se téléporter, si seulement elle le pouvait encore.

Et oui, Liz se fait violer. Pour savoir comment elle va vivre après le viol, il faut nous envoyer des commentaires. Soit dit en passant moi (ellie) je tiens à dire que j'ai DÉTESTER écrire la scène du viol... J'ai aucune idée si c'est réaliste mais bon...

Souki et Ellie


	6. Chapitre 6

6 ans plus tard...(6)

Depuis la 3e partie, nous sommes 2 à écrire cette fic. Souki et Ellie. Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Cette histoire commence quand Liz a 10 ans, Maria 11 ans, Isabel 10 ans, Michael 10 ans, Max 11 ans, Alex 11 ans. Isabel, Maria et Liz sont meilleures amies, Maria et Isabel, bien qu'elles soient sœurs, se confient tout. Michael et Max aussi, Alex est aussi leur ami. Les pensées sont toujours en couleur! Bonne lecture!

Liz n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de se faire violer! Violer! Elle détestait tellement se mot! Elle avait réussi à assommer Kyle/Pilthéra. Elle lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le ventre, ça l'avait repoussé un peu. Ensuite, il s'était de nouveau approché, et, elle l'avait de nouveau frappé. Heureusement, elle avait pris des cours de karaté! Cela l'avait beaucoup aidé. Kyle/Pilthéra s'était retrouvé contre le mur, elle attrapa son pantalon, et l'enfila très vite. Ensuite, le démon s'était relevé, et avait essayé de la frapper. Et il avait réussi, Liz était allongé sur le matelas, il s'approcha, elle attrapa son chemisier, et l'enfila. Quand il était au-dessus d'elle, elle lui donna un coup de pied bien placé, ce qui avait provoqué un cri, qui résonna dans le vieil entrepôt, chez ce dernier. Elle avait pu se relever, attraper un bout de bois, et avait frappé sur le tête du démon, très fort. Il s'était évanoui. Elle s'était alors enfuit en courant, le plus vite possible. En ce moment, elle courait toujours vers le manoir Halliwell, elle le voyait, il était au bout de la rue, elle devait encore courir un peu, et elle serait arrivée. Dans le manoir, les trois sœurs étaient revenue, et n'avait pas trouvé Liz, elle avait regardé partout dans la maison, soudain, elles entendirent la porte claquer, et quelque chose tomber lourdement par terre. Piper se précipita dans l'entrée, suivie par ses sœurs. Elles virent une Liz en sueur, pleine de poussières, et les vêtements mal mit, effondrée par terre :

Piper : Liz!

Elle alla tout de suite aux côtés de sa cousine :

Piper : Liz! Dit quelque chose!

Liz : Pil...thé...ra!

Prue : quoi?

Phoebe : je crois qu'elle a dit Pilthéra

Piper : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Liz_ elle essayait de reprendre son souffle en même temps_ : Pilthéra, est un démon......il m'a...

Phoebe : qu'est-ce qu'il y t'a fait?

Liz : il m'a violé

Prue, Piper et Phoebe : quoi???

Liz : je suis sortie pour chercher du lait, et j'ai entendu une femme appeler aux secours, je suis allée, et en fait, il n'y avait qu'un homme, en fait, ce n'est pas un homme, mais plutôt un démon...

Elle leur raconta ce qu'elle venait de vivre :

Piper : au mon Dieu! Tu as dit qu'il s'appelle comment déjà?

Liz : Pilthéra

Prue : je vais voir dans le Livre des Ombres, Piper, amène Liz dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer

Piper: ok

Prue: Phoebe, viens m'aider

Phoebe: ok

Elles montent toutes, Piper et Liz s'arrêtent au premier étage, et Prue et Phoebe continuent. Elles arrivèrent au grenier. Elles allèrent chercher dans le Livre des Ombres, après 20 minutes de recherches, elles n'avaient rien trouvé, elles décidèrent d'aller voir Liz et Piper, quand elles s'apprêtaient à sortir du grenier, les pages du Livras des Ombres se mirent à tourner toutes seules. Prue et Phoebe retournèrent derrière le gros livre de magie :

_La grossesse chez les sorcières._

_Lorsqu'une sorcière est enceinte d'un humain ou d'un démon autre que les Pilthéra la grossesse est tout a fait normale. Mais si le père est un Pilthéra, il y aura quelques complications. La sorcière tombe automatiquement enceinte. Ses pouvoirs risqueraient de fonctionner à 50 seulement et lorsque le bébé se sent attaquer, il peut utiliser les pouvoirs laisser par son père et ainsi brûler ou paralysé ce qu'il considère comme son ennemi. Si la sorcière ce fait avorter ou prend la pilule une fois dans sa vie, cela lui ôte toute chance d'avoir des enfants plus tard._

Phoebe : Eeee, je ne crois pas que Liz soit prête à entendre ça...

Prue : Pour une fois je suis d'accord.

Phoebe : À la place, on pourrait tuer ce Pilthé-machin

Prue : Le livre ne dit pas comment le tuer.

Phoebe : hé oh! Tu oublies quelque chose!! ON EST DES SORCIÈRES!!! ON peut créé une potion ou une formule.

Prue : Une potion, sa me tente pas de faire des rimes aujourd'hui.

Phoebe : Ok, va pour la potion.

Dans la chambre de Liz.

Au moment ou elle était rentrée, Liz ce précipita dans la chambre de bain et prit une douche.

Piper resta donc assise sur le lit en attendant que sa cousine revienne. Piper pouvait entendre Liz dire des : je suis sale, toute sale, il faut que cette saleté parte...

Elle comprit alors que Liz se sentait coupable, comme si c'était de sa faute et pas celle de ce maudit... maudit quoi, elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

Liz : Kyle... Laisse moi tranquille... va t'en... ne me touche pas... NON!!!!!

Piper se précipita dans la salle de bain. Liz était encore sous la douche et le mystérieux Kyle n'était que du vide. Liz s'était accroupi et elle pleurait. Piper prit le peignoir de Liz et lui mit sur le dos. Piper remarqua que Liz se frottait les bras jusqu'au sang pour s'enlevé cette saleté invisible, cette saleté intérieur. Elle se mit à côté de sa cousine et la prit dans c'est bras.

Liz : Piper, aide-moi.

Piper : Je vais t'aider, tu vas voir. On va retrouver ce Kyle et on va le tué pour ce qu'il a osé te faire.

Liz : Donne moi un bout de papier et un crayon.

Piper lui donna et Liz dessina du mieux qu'elle pu le visage de Kyle mais comme ses larmes mouillaient le papier ce n'était pas très clair.

Liz : C'est lui. Venge moi, moi je ne peux pas le faire.

Piper : Ça ne te dérange pas de rester toute seule?

Liz : Ça va aller...

Piper amena Liz jusqu'à son lit et alla chercher un pyjama dans l'armoire puis Liz se coucha et Piper l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

Piper : Ah les filles, vous êtes là. Tenez, Liz a desiner la face de Kyle.

Phoebe : Kyle?

Piper : Celui qui la violer.

Prue : Et nous on a inventer une potion pour le tué.

Piper : Parfait, alors on y va.

Prue : On laisse Liz tout seule?

Phoebe : Je peux rester.

Prue : Ok. Alors nous, on y va.

Phoebe : Bonne chance!

Phoebe monta dans la chambre de Liz et se coucha à côté d'elle alors que Prue et Piper partirent dans l'usine.

Prue : Tient, on dirait que notre ami nous a faussé compagnie.

Piper : Il va revenir bientôt.

Kyle : Bravo! Vous avez raison! Vous êtes voyante?

Kyle venait en effet de rentrer par une autre porte.

Kyle envoya tout de suite une boule de feu près de Prue qui échappa la fiole remplit de potion puis elle l'envoya valser sur le mur. Piper bougea des mains pour le figer mais a la place, elle le fit exploser.

Piper : wow!

Prue : Phoebe va te tuer quand elle va apprendre ton nouveau pouvoir! Fait juste attention de ne pas trop faire bouger brusquement tes mains, ok?

Piper : Au moins j'ai vengé Liz. Elle ne va plus avoir de raison d'avoir peur.

Prue : Elle en a une.

Piper : Laquelle?

Tout en rentrant, Prue expliqua à Piper au sujet de la grossesse de Liz.

À suivre... 

Que vont-elles faire pour la grossesse de Liz?? Vous le saurez dans la suite, alors, envoyez-nous des commentaires

Ellie et Souki!!!


	7. Chapitre 7

**6 ans plus tard...(7)**

Depuis la 3e partie, nous sommes 2 à écrire cette fic. Souki et Ellie. Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Cette histoire commence quand Liz a 10 ans, Maria 11 ans, Isabel 10 ans, Michael 10 ans, Max 11 ans, Alex 11 ans. Isabel, Maria et Liz sont meilleures amies, Maria et Isabel, bien qu'elles soient sœurs, se confient tout. Michael et Max aussi, Alex est aussi leur ami. Les pensées sont toujours en couleur! Bonne lecture!

Prue : Phoebe va te tuer quand elle va apprendre ton nouveau pouvoir! Fait juste attention de ne pas trop faire bouger brusquement tes mains, ok?

Piper : Au moins j'ai vengé Liz. Elle ne va plus avoir de raison d'avoir peur.

Prue : Elle en a une.

Piper : Laquelle?

Tout en rentrant, Prue expliqua à Piper au sujet de la grossesse de Liz. Elles arrivent au manoir, entrent, et montent voir Liz et Phoebe :

Phoebe : ah, vous voilà!

Piper : oui

Phoebe : vous vous êtes occupées de lui?

Prue : en fait, Piper s'en est occupée comme une pro

Phoebe : qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?

Piper : je l'ai fait explosé

Phoebe : quoi????

Prue : c'est son deuxième pouvoir

Phoebe : C'est pas juste! En tous cas, alors, là, on va pas le revoir?

Prue : on ne devrai pas

Phoebe : j'espère, car Liz bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil, je crois qu'elle fait des cauchemars

Piper : ça ne m'étonne pas avec ce qui vient de lui arriver

Prue : mais là, il faudrait lui dire, quand elle va se réveiller, ce qu'il va arriver avec la grossesse

Phoebe : ouais

Piper : on devrai peut-être descendre, la laisser se reposer

Prue : oui

Les trois sœurs sortent de la chambre, et vont à la cuisine pour parler. 2 heures plus tard, Liz arrive :

Piper : coucou! Ça va mieux?

Liz : bof, j'ai fait plein de cauchemars

Prue : Liz, nous devons te parler

Liz : oui...

Phoebe : vient t'asseoir avant

Liz : là, vous me faites peur

Piper : désolée, mais c'est sérieux, et grave

Liz : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Prue : nous sommes allées chercher dans le Livre des Ombres, et nous n'avions rien trouvé, les pages se sont mit à tournées toutes seules, comme les autres fois, quand Grams ou maman nous aidaient. Et nous avons lu, que...

Phoebe : tu allais être enceinte et que tes pouvoirs ne fonctionneraient qu'à 50

Liz : ah non!

Piper : et quand le bébé va se sentir en danger, il va utiliser ses pouvoirs, il aura les même pouvoirs que son père. C'est à dire, qu'il peut paralyser les gens, et lancer des boules de feu

Liz : oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi?

Prue : ben il ne faut pas que tu ailles combattre les démons, car tes pouvoirs ne fonctionneront pas toujours

Liz : ouais, c'est pas vraiment rassurant!

Phoebe : désolée, mais nous pourrons rester avec toi, des fois

Liz : j'espère

Prue : Liz, ne pense pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi mais... je crois qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour toi de retourner à Roswell, le temps de ta grossesse. Comme sa tu ne sera plus impliquer dans les affaires de démon. Et, au pire, Nancy pourra toujours te protégé et on viendrait te voir le plus souvent possible.

Liz : Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais préparer mes bagages, appeler mes parents et prendre un billet d'avion...

Prue : Je m'occupe du billet!

Piper : Phoebe et moi, on va t'aider pour tes bagages demain. Là il est trop tard.

Piper, Phoebe et Liz montèrent dans leur chambre pour aller dormir mais on pu voir que Liz pleurait plus qu'elle ne dormait.

Toc toc toc

Prue : Liz, c'est Prue. Je peux rentrer?

Liz _sèche vite c'est larmes_ : Oui.

Prue : Ton départ sera après-demain à 8heure.

Liz : Ok. Est-ce que tu peux... Je voudrais dormir.

Prue ferma doucement la porte. Liz avait cru la berner mais Prue avait vu les larmes. Quoi de plus normal après avoir été violer. Mais Prue ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle alla se coucher.

Il était 10 heures quand Liz se décida enfin de se lever. Elle avait passée une très mauvaise nuit, peuplée de cauchemars mais elle avait quand même réussi à dormir quelques heures.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, vide. Phoebe avait cour, Prue travaillait et il y avait probablement eu une urgence au Quake car Piper n'était pas là. Liz était en retard à ses cours mais elle s'en fichait, elle déménageait demain, il fallait bien qu'elle prépare ses bagages et elle n'était pas en état de se concentrer. Elle se versa un bol de céréale plus elle réalisa qu'elle devrait appeler ces parents.

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du CrashDown, se disant qu'à cette heure elle avait plus de chance d'avoir ces parents là plutôt qu'à la maison.

Serveuse : Crashdown café bonjour!

Liz : Bonjour, je voudrais parler à M ou Mme Parker svp.

Serveuse : Ils sont absents pour 3 semaines. Je peux prendre un message? Ils r'appellent souvent pour savoir si tout vas bien mais ils n'ont pas laisser de numéro de téléphone.

Liz : Dite que c'est Liz, Liz Parker. Leur fille.

Serveuse : LIZ?!?!?!

Liz : heu...oui.

Serveuse : Mon dieu. C'est moi! Maria De Luca!

Liz : Maria!

Maria : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

Liz : Et bien, je peux pas trop te parles là, c'est une longue distance mais je reviens demain à Roswell!

Maria : Cool! Si tu veux, je passe te prendre à l'aéroport de Santa Fe!

Liz : Ok, j'arrive un peu après 10 heures je crois.

Maria : Ok, j'y serais!

Liz : À demain!

Liz raccrocha puis elle monta préparée ses valises. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que pour 1 ans elle serait éloigner de sa maison, de ses cousines et des démons. Phoebe en serait ravie mais pas elle. Elle avait déjà du vivre le déménagement à 10 ans, le déménagement temporaire maintenant et quand elle devrait rentrer ici, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait souffrir.

Piper rentra vers 1 heure, Phoebe vers 3h30 et Prue vers 6heure. Piper avait demander à avoir sa soirée, Prue avait demander à Andy de venir pendant 1 heure afin que Liz lui dise au revoir et après son départ, les filles parlèrent de tout et de rien, leur dernière soirée toutes ensembles avant pas mal de temps.

Elles finirent par aller se coucher mais pendant la nuit, Piper et Phoebe allèrent dans la chambre de Liz et ses 3 dernières parlèrent jusqu'à 3 heures du matin avant de s'endormir.

L'heure du départ arriva. Personne n'avait le goût de se quitter.

Prue : Prend soin de toi.

Phoebe : Tu vas me manquer, petite sœur.

Piper : Vient ici.

Elles se prirent dans leur bras, puis Liz dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de monter dans l'avion qui la ramènerait chez ses parents.

**À suivre...**

Vous avez aimé? Envoyez-nous des commentaires s.v.p.! Merci!

Ellie et Souki!!!


	8. Chapitre 8

**6 ans plus tard...(8)**

Depuis la 3e partie, nous sommes 2 à écrire cette fic. Souki et Ellie. Tess existe, mais, elle arrivera plus tard. Maria est la fille d'Amy De Luca, Isabel est sa sœur. Max et Michael sont les fils des Evans, ils n'ont pas été adoptés. Liz est fille unique, ses parents ont le CrashDown. Cette histoire commence quand Liz a 10 ans, Maria 11 ans, Isabel 10 ans, Michael 10 ans, Max 11 ans, Alex 11 ans. Isabel, Maria et Liz sont meilleures amies, Maria et Isabel, bien qu'elles soient sœurs, se confient tout. Michael et Max aussi, Alex est aussi leur ami. Les pensées sont toujours entre ! Bonne lecture!

L'avion contenant Liz venait de s'arrêter Santa Fe. Liz était plutôt nerveuse à l'idée de revoir ses amis mais elle était soulagée que sa soit Maria qui vienne la chercher.

Liz : Bon ok, si sa c'est Maria c'est qu'elle a oublié de me dire qu'elle était devenue travestie.

gars x(pour le moment): Qu'est-ce que je fou là. Maria n'aurait pas pu ne pas accepter de remplacer Courtney, non! C'est moi qui suis pogné pour la ramener chez elle. Surtout qu'elle ne doit surtout pas avoir envie de me voir... La pancarte, contente-toi de tenir la pancarte assez haute pour qu'elle puisse la voir!

Liz : Oh mon dieu! C'est Max!! Liz, calme-toi sinon ton cœur va exploser.

Liz : Salut Max!

Max _sèchement_ : Salut.

Liz : Quoi? Même pas d'accolade, de bisou, de « comment c'est passer ton voyage », de commentaire sur le fait que j'ai changée... Il doit m'en vouloir à mort...

Liz : Alors, comment tu...

Max : Maria t'attend au CrashDown. Elle a du remplacer quelqu'un, elle est désoler de ne pas pouvoir venir te chercher. Passe-moi tes bagages et suis-moi.

Liz : Je suis fini. Si Max reste tout le temps comme sa avec moi je préférais encore retourner à San Francisco et me faire tuer par un démon.

Ils montent dans la Jeep de Max et se dirigent vers Roswell, à ½ heure environ.

Liz : Max, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir répondu, je voulais le faire mais je ne pouvais pas.

Max : Pourquoi?

Liz : Je...on vit à 2 heure d'avion l'un de l'autre, on se serait presque jamais vu. Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas de relation avec une personne qui vit trop loin.

Max rangea la voiture sur le côté de la route.

Max : Tu reste combien de temps?

Liz : Je sais pas, peut-être 1 ans.

Max s'approcha de Liz et l'embrassa. Le baiser ce vit vite passionner et puis Liz eu un flash de Kyle, l'embrassant.

Liz : NON!!

Elle recula le plus qu'elle pu et se colla contre la portière.

Max : Liz, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il mit 1 main sur l'épaule de Liz mais celle-ci réagi très violemment.

Liz : NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!!

Elle sortit de la voiture et s'installa à l'arrière. Max redémarra et reprit la direction de Roswell. Après 15 minutes de silence complet, Max se décida enfin à parler.

Max : Je n'aurais pas du, je suis désoler. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit, un désir d'enfance probablement. De toute façon je ne suis pas libre. Je sors avec une fille qui s'appelle Tess.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur de Liz. Elle du se retenir de ne pas pleurer.

Liz murmura un : Je suis désolée

Elle n'était pas désoler du baisser, mais de ne pas lui avoir écrit, de ne pas être revenu le voir à Roswell quand elle a mieux contrôler son pouvoir. Désoler d'avoir manqué sa chance avec Max. Elle vit le CrashDown et elle se promit de faire de son mieux pour avoir l'air heureuse. Elle vit devant le crash Michael, Alex, Maria (enfin, elle pensa que c'était eux)et 1 blonde qui n'était sûrement pas Isabel. Peut-être la Tess dont Max lui avait parlé. Avoir l'air heureuse alors que Max et Tess allait s'embrasser à pleine bouche devant elle?!?!?!

Liz: Je crois que je préférais les démons.

Max stationna la voiture, Maria accourra et ouvrit la portière. Liz sortit, et Maria la prit dans ses bras :

Maria : Liz! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!

Liz : moi aussi

Alex, Michael, et la blonde s'approchèrent. Michael prit Liz dans ses bras :

Michael : bienvenue chez toi Lizzie! Ou petite sœur!

Liz : Mick! Tu sais que je m'ennuyais de mon ''grand frère''!

Michael : non, mais maintenant, je le sais!

Michael se recula, et Alex prit à son tour Liz dans ses bras. Ensuite :

Michael : Liz, je te présente Tess, le dernier amour de Max

Liz : salut

Michael : Tess, je te présente le premier amour de Max, Liz

Tess : salut

Tess : c'est elle la fille ''super'' dont Maria me parle depuis 3 jours? Pff! Elle devait est ''super'' quand elle était plus jeune!

Maria : allez viens, on va rentrer

Liz : heu...d'accord

Alex : ça fait vraiment du bien de te revoir Liz!

Maria prend les bagages de Liz d'une main, et de l'autre, elle prend la main de Liz, et l'amène à l'intérieur du restaurant. Quand elles entrent :

Liz : wow! Ça a changé en 6 ans!

Maria : oui

Michael : toi aussi tu as changé Lizzie!

Liz _avec un sourire_: en bien ou en mal?

Michael : en bien! Franchement, tu ne ferais rien de mal toi!

Liz : je sais...

Elle se retourne pour faire face à Michael et voit Max et Tess qui s'embrasse dehors, ça lui fait un pincement au coeur :

Liz : je vais monter

Maria : je viens avec toi!

Liz : si tu veux...

Elles passent la porte des employés, et montent. Liz se dirige vers la chambre qu'elle occupait, il y a 6 ans. Elle est surprise de voir que son lit est toujours là, son bureau aussi. Et d'autre choses comme ça :

Liz : ici, par contre ça n'a pas changé!

Maria : non, tes parents voulaient que ça reste comme quand tu as déménager, comme ça, c'est comme si tu étais ici

Liz; ah, d'accord

Liz entre dans la chambre et Maria dépose les bagages :

Maria : désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir te chercher

Liz : ce n'est pas grave, on descend?

Maria : ok

Elles sortent de la chambre et descendent, elles vont s'asseoir à la table où se trouvent Michael et Alex. Maria s'assit à côté de Michael et l'embrasse. Liz s'assit à côté d'Alex :

Liz : alors eux, ils sont ensemble?

Alex : oui

Alex regarde vers une autre table, Liz regarde aussi, et voit Max et Tess qui s'embrassent encore :

Alex : pff! Maintenant, Max ne passe plus vraiment de temps avec nous, il passe toujours avec Tess

Liz : et Iza?

Alex : ah....

Maria : elle n'est plus la même

Michael : elle a beaucoup changé

Maria : elle me parle à peine

Liz : oh...

Maria : en d'autres mots, elle est devenue snob

Liz : ah...

Tess et Max arrêtent finalement de s'embrasser :

Liz; et toi Alex, il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Alex : non

Liz : d'accord

Michael : et toi p'tite sœur?

Liz : non,

Maria : et ça se passait bien avec tes cousines?

Liz : ben en fait, à San Francisco, c'est comme si j'avais, une grande sœur, une ''mère'' et une cousine

Maria : c'était qui, qui était comme ta sœur?

Liz : Phoebe

Michael : mère?

Liz : Piper

Alex : et cousine?

Liz : Prue

Maria : et ta tante?

Liz : elle est...morte

Maria : oh, je suis désolée! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu?

Liz : elle a été tué par un démon! Pff! Qu'est-ce que je pourrai leur dire?

Liz : elle......a eu une leucémie

Michael : oh! Je suis désolé

Alex : moi aussi

Maria : c'est arrivé quand?

Liz : il y a 3 ans

Maria : désolée, mais tes parents sont revenus ici, il y a 4 ans, alors, vous avez vécus seules?

Liz : oui

Maria : oh...

La porte s'ouvrit, et Isabel entra, suivies par deux autres filles blondes. Elles marchaient la tête haute, et allèrent au comptoir :

Maria : Iza!

Isabel se retourne :

Maria : regarde! Liz est là!

**À suivre...**

Que va faire Iza? Vous le saurez dans la suite! Envoyez-nous vos commentaires!

Souki et Ellie :)


	9. Chapitre 9

6 ans plus tard…(9)

La porte s'ouvrit, et Isabel entra, suivies par deux autres filles blondes. Elles marchaient la tête haute, et allèrent au comptoir :

Maria : Iza!

Isabel se retourne :

Maria : regarde! Liz est là!

Isabel : ah…salut…

Et, elle se retourne :

Maria : tu vois ce que je disais…

Liz : ouais

20 minutes plus tard, Isabel et les 2 blondes se lèvent, à la table :

Liz : je vais la voir

Maria : ouais

Liz se lève et se dirige vers Isabel qui l'ignore :

Liz : Isabel…s'il te plait…viens, je veux te parler

Isabel : ben parle! J'ai pas juste ça à faire!

Liz : viens avec moi en arrière

Isabel : pff! Ok, mais pour 3 minutes pas plus

Liz : d'accord

Elles vont vers la porte des employés, et vont dans la salle arrière :

Liz :je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler, mais au moins, écoutes-moi. Je suis désolée Iza! L'autre fois quand j'ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas venir, c'était pour votre bien, si j'avais pu, je serai resté ici ou je serai revenu plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas

Isabel : et pourquoi?

Liz : ça, je ne peux pas te le dire malheureusement

Isabel : tu vois! Tu as tes secrets! Et c'est ça qui m'énerve! Avant, on se confiait tout! Il n'y avait aucun secrets entre nous! Et maintenant, tu nous caches des choses! Et ça, ça me dérange, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus te parler, et que je ne veux plus te parler de ma vie! Tu as complètement changée, c'est pour ça que je ne suis plus ton amie!

Isabel partit, laissant une Liz toute bouleversée. Et si elle avait pu claquer la porte, quand elle était sortie, elle l'aurait fait, mais là, puisque c'était une porte battante, et bien…Liz retourna dans la salle du restaurant. Et entendu Isabel dire :

Isabel : on y va les filles!

Fille : ouais

La fille qui avait répondu à Isabel se tourna et regarda Liz méchamment, Liz pensa que si cette fille avait des rayons lasers à la place des yeux, elle serait un tas de poussières. Isabel et les deux filles sortirent, Liz retourna s'asseoir avec les trois amis qu'il lui restait, ici, à Roswell. À certains moments, elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas accepter ses pouvoirs :

Maria : alors?

Liz : pff!

Alex : elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air contente

Liz : elle m'a presque engueulé

Michael : pourquoi?

Liz : pour rien…

Maria : elle fait souvent ça

Liz : ah, ok

Ils continuèrent de discuter. Tess et Max s'embrassaient toujours, ce qui ne rendait pas Liz très heureuse. Finalement, Max et Tess quittèrent le restaurant, sans avoir rien commandé, ils avaient passé leur temps à s'embrasser! Le soir, Maria ferma le restaurant. Le téléphone sonna, Maria répondit :

Maria : allo?

M Parker : oui, Maria? C'est M Parker

Maria : M Parker! Justement, Liz est ici,

M Parker : à Roswell?

Maria : oui

M Parker : puis-je lui parler?

Maria : oui, un instant

Elle se tourne vers ses amis :

Maria : Liz, c'est ton père

Liz : ok

Liz se lève et Maria lui donne le combiné :

Liz : allo? Papa

M Parker : Liz, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Liz : longue histoire, je vous raconterai quand vous serez revenus

M Parker : justement, nous n'allons pas rentrer tout de suite

Liz : quand est-ce que vous rentrez alors?

M Parker : nous devions rentrer dans 3 semaines, mais finalement, nous allons rester encore 3 semaines de plus

Liz : ça veut dire que vous revenez dans à peu près 2 mois

M Parker : oui

Liz : d'accord

M Parker : sinon, ça va?

Liz; oui

Liz : sauf que, je suis enceinte d'un démon et que je ne peux pas faire avorter!

M Parker : parfait, alors je vais raccrocher

Liz : d'accord

M Parker : bye ma puce

Liz : bye

Ils raccrochent.

2 mois plus tard

Les parents de Liz étaient rentré et Liz leur avait tout expliquer, même si sa lui avait été difficile. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à ses amis. Surtout qu'à eux elle ne pouvait pas leur dire toute la vérité.

Ça relation avec Maria était comme avant. Alex ne parlait plus de son départ et Micheal était de nouveau son « grand frère ». Max et Tess s'embrassaient toujours autant mais Max avait plus souvent l'esprit ailleurs. Isabel et Liz ne s'était pas reparler depuis leur conversation au crash.

Toute la gang (sauf isa…) était assis dans un box du crashdown. Miraculeusement, Max et Tess n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser (bon ok, Maria s'était assise entre les 2).

Maria : Ce soir, après mon chiffre et celui de Micheal, on pourrait peut-être se retrouver chez quelqu'un pour écouter un film.

Max : Ça peut ce faire chez moi.

Micheal : Ouais, les parents sont absents ce soir, c'est hot les parents absents le vendredi soir!

Maria : Je m'occupe du film!

Tout les gars la regardent en grognant.

Maria : Bon ok, je ne prendrais pas Nothing Hill.

Alex : Ou n'importe quel autre film romantique.

Tess : Parce que tu penses qu'un film ou le monde fait juste ce tirer dessus c'est mieux!

Liz : On pourrait prendre une comédie.

Maria : Ok.

Alex : Moi je m'occuperais des cochonneries!

Micheal : HEY! Hors de question, avec tous tes mélanges douteux tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un!

Liz : Alex apporte les siens et moi j'en emmène des moins douteuses.

Maria : Micheal et moi on fini à 19heure et le temps qu'on aille chercher le film, on devrait être la pour 19h30 ou 19h45.

Tous : OK.

Maria et Micheal retourne à leur place car des clients venaient de rentrer, Alex rentra chez lui pour préparé ses mélanges dégeux, Max parti reconduire Tess chez elle et Liz alla à l'épicerie pour aller acheter des cochonneries.

Vers 18 heures

Ding dong

Max alla ouvrir la porte.

Liz : Salut!

Max : Salut. Tu ne devais pas arriver à 19h?

Liz : Oui, je sais. Mais j'étais dans le coin pis je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être arriver à l'avance au lieu de me taper un tour de bus de la ville.

Max : Ouais, bon rentre.

Liz : Et puis j'ai emmenée les cochonneries! Des chips, du pop-corn…

Max regarde dans les sacs.

Max : Je vois que niveau cochonnerie tu t'y connais. Tu as du dépenser une fortune!

Liz : J'm'en fou.

Les 2 s'assissent sur le divan. Pendant 15 minutes, personne ne parle. Max décide finalement d'allumer la TV et ils tombent sur un film qu'aucun des 2 ne connaissaient. Après quelques minutes, on pouvait voir dans le film une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans se faire battre et violer par un homme.

Liz : NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

La jeune fille sortie de la maison et puis tomba part terre en pleurant. Cette scène lui avait trop rappeler son propre viol et elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir Kyle et se qu'il lui a fait. Elle était tellement ancrée dans son souvenir que lorsque Max approcha, elle le prit pour Kyle. Quand il le prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, elle se mit à lui donner des coups sur le torse.

Max : Liz, calme toi.

Liz : VA T'EN!!!!! Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as déjà fait assez mal comme ça espèce d'ordure!! Tu m'as déjà tout prit se que j'avais alors comment tu penses en avoir plus de moi!! Tu m'as forcé à quitter ma maison, mes cousines, mes amis, tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais de dignité, mes pouvoirs!! Et maintenant je suis enceinte de toi! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de sa Kyle! Hein?? Ta réussi à te la faire, la sorcière! Si ton but était de me faire souffrir, ta pas manqué ton coup!

Liz est tellement en colère que les pouvoirs du bébé se mette à agir et une partie du set de patio des Evans ce met à brûler mais le feu s'éteint après quelques secondes.

Max : Liz, de quoi tu parles?!?! C'est moi, Max! Comment ta fais sa??

Liz : Max… je…je

Elle recommence à pleurer dans les bras de Max. Après avoir pleurer un bon coup, elle se calme tranquillement.

Liz : Max, il faut que je me confie à quelqu'un, je pensais pouvoir supporter sa mais ne j'y arrive plus. Max, la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais réécrit quand j'ai lue ta lettre c'est que quand je suis aller à San Francisco, ma mère ma apprit que je suis une sorcière. Mes 3 autres cousines le son aussi. C'est un peu notre héritage. Piper fige le temps et fait exploser les choses, Prue peut déplacer les objets, Pheobe à des prémonitions et elle peut léviter et moi je peux me téléporte ou téléporter les objets et je peux aussi guérir les gens. Je ne sais pas si je peux les guérir d'une super grave blessure, j'ai juste essayer sur les bras ou des jambes casser ou sur des trucs du genre. Mes cousines et moi, on forme le pouvoir des 4, c'est le plus puissant pouvoir du côté du bien et à cause de sa, il y a plein de démon et de sorcier qui veuille nous tuer. Je ne voulais pas qu'un d'entre vous soit mêler à sa, je voulais pas que vous mourriez à cause de moi… 3 jours avant que j'arrive, mon sang c'est mélanger à celui d'un démon, ce qui m'a priver de mes pouvoirs et le lendemain, je me suis faite violer par un démon, Kyle. Ma cousine Piper est aller le tuer et c'est là qu'elle a prit conscience de son pouvoir de faire exploser les choses. J'ai appris un peu après que j'étais enceinte de lui et qu'à cause du bébé, mon pouvoir est efficace à 50 mais que parfois, le bébé utilise aussi ses pouvoirs, d'où la table qui a brûler. Quand mes cousines on apprit sa, on a décider que je serais plus en sécurité ici, loin des démons. C'est à cause du fait que je me suis faite violer que je n'ai pas bien réagi quand tu m'as embrassé la journée de mon arrivé. J'ai toujours voulu que tu m'embrasse, j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi mais cette histoire avec Kyle, sa ma trop bouleverser. Te voir embrasser Tess a été affreux pour moi. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher Max. J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, à toi. Parce que je t'aime Max. Pas comme on aime un ami. Je t'aime Max, plus que je ne m'aime moi-même en se moment. J'ai besoin de toi.

Max s'approche lentement de Liz et l'embrasse doucement.

Max : Je suis là maintenant. Je serais toujours là. Et pour nous deux, on prendra notre temps, je ne veux pas te brusquer alors c'est entièrement toi qui décide de ce que l'on va faire.

Ce qu'aucun de nos deux tourtereaux on vu, c'est que quelqu'un a assister à toute la scène, Tess. Bouillonnante de rage, elle quitte la maison des Evans afin de préparer sa vengeance.

à suivre............

ah oui! dans la partie précédente, j'avais oubliée de mettre les pensées entre , c'est pour sa que parfois sa n'avais pas d'allure (comme quand Liz et Max se revoillent pour la 1er fois ou quand Tess rencontre Liz...).

Je suis aussi désoler du temps que sa a pris avant que j'ajoute cette partie mais j,ai eu un problème avec mon ordi (comme toujours, c'est fou ce que mon ordi peu être scappe...)

Ellie


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut à tous!**

**Je suis sérieusement désoler d'avoir prit autant de temps à mettre la suite, mais pour me faire pardonner je vais mettre 3 parties ce soir!**

**Merci à tout ceux qui on envoyer des commentaires!**

**Ellie**

6 ans plus tard... (10)

Liz et Max était toujours dehors, dans les bras de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avaient envi de bouger car ils se sentaient bien pour la 1er fois depuis longtemps. Mais comme tout bon moment à une fin… Le bruit le l'auto de Maria les ramena à la réalité. Un peu trop brutalement. Max se leva et mit ses mains devant la table qui retrouva son aspect original (Liz la brûler dans la parti précédente.).

Liz : Mais… comment t'as..

Max : Ce n'est pas le moment!

Il mit ses mains sur le visage de Liz et toutes traces de larmes disparurent. Ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et prennent un sac de pop-corn dont Max accéléra la cuisson.

Michael rentra dans la cuisine.

Michael : Ah! Vous êtes là, nous ont se demandaient ou vous étiez. Pourquoi vous êtes 2 pour faire cuire le pop-corn?

Liz : Parce que Max la fait brûler la dernière fois.

Max : Et Liz la fois d'avant. Alors on c'est dit que cette fois si, si on était deux il y avait moins de risque que sa brûle.

Liz : Alors, quel film vous avez loué?

Michael : Maria a choisi Méchant menteur.

Liz : Max et moi, on va aller au salon, occupe toi du pop-corn!

Max : Surtout brûle le pas…

Pendant qu'ils se rendent au salon, Max s'approche un peu plus de Liz et lui murmure :

Max : Rejoint moi au parc à minuit, je t'expliquerais.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde est placé et le film commence.

À la fin du film, les amis continus à parler et ils finissent par rentrer chez eux à 11heures. Tess n'était pas venue finalement, et personne ne savait pourquoi.

Au parcà minuit

Liz est accoté sur le bord du petit pont. Elle entend les bruits de pas derrière. Elle ne se retourne même pas, elle c'est que c'est lui.

Liz : On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des petits secrets…

Max : Juste envers Tess, Alex et toi.

Liz : Tu v'as m'expliquer là?

Max : Je ne suis pas un sorcier ou un démon. Ma mère vient d'ailleurs, d'une autre planète.

Liz : Tu es un extraterrestre.

Max : Avoir su que tu le prendrais si calmement, je te l'aurais dit avant.

Liz : Après tout ce que j'ai pu voir depuis 6 ans, je suis prête à entendre n'importe quoi. Mais pourquoi tu l'as dis à Maria et pas à moi?

Max : Au début, c'était juste Michael et moi les extraterrestres. Puis on est tombé sur une lettre de notre mère. Elle nous expliquait que nous ne venions pas d'ici mais que l'on n'était pas seuls. Le père de Maria est aussi un extraterrestre.

Liz : Alors Isa doit en être une aussi.

Max : On ne sait pas. Il est probable que Maria et elle n'aillent pas le même père.

Liz : Est-ce qu'Isa sait à votre sujet?

Max : Non, mais Maria a observer le comportement de sa sœur et elle n'a jamais utiliser de pouvoir alors elle est probablement normal.

Liz : Est-ce que tu sais d'où tu viens?

Max : Non, notre mère nous a écrit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rentrer sur sa planète alors on pouvait vivre une vie normale.

Liz ça doit être dur, les 2 seuls adultes qui auraient pu vous aider sont le père de Maria qui s'est envolé, on ne sait ou et ta mère qui est morte depuis 15 ans.

Max : Pas vraiment. Aucun de nous n'éprouve le besoin de savoir d'où nos parents viennent. On se considère plutôt comme de simples humains avec certains pouvoirs. Un peu comme des sorciers, c'est un peu comme…

Liz : Votre héritage.

Max : Ouais.

Liz : même chose pour moi et mes pouvoirs

Ils restent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

Max : Liz, pourquoi tu n'avortes pas?

Liz : Si je le fais, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfant et je ne me sens pas assez forte pour décider de tuer quelqu'un d'humain. Je sais qu'il est a moitié démon et qu'habituellement je tue les démons mais c'est aussi une partie de moi.

Max : Tu vas être la meilleure des mères.

Liz Çaça reste à voir. Je ne veux pas le tuer, mais je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de m'en occuper correctement, j'ai juste 16 ans.

Max : Je t'aiderais.

Liz : merci

Il lui prend la main et ils marchent jusqu'à chez elle. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et rentre chez elle. Max lui, reste un peu dehors puis décide de rentrer chez lui. Le lendemain matin, quand Liz se leva, elle avait des douleurs au ventre, elle alla aux toilettes. Quand elle descendit, elle trouva Maria en train de boire un café :

Liz : bonjour

Max ça va?

Liz : ouais…mais ça pourrait aller mieux…

Maria : pourquoi?

Liz : je suis enceinte d'un démon! Tsss… 

Liz : je suis encore fatiguée, et j'ai mal…à la tête

Maria : ah, ok, viens t'asseoir

Liz : oui…

Liz s'assit en face de Maria :

Maria : Liz, il faut que je te parle…

Liz : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Maria : je te trouve bizarre, comme si tu me cachais quelque chose

Liz : merde! 

Liz : moi?

Maria : oui toi

Liz : Non, je ne te cache rien, je te dis tout, comme il y a 6 ans

Maria : Liz…

Max entra, en compagnie de Tess, cette dernière lui tenait la main :

Liz : ouf! Sauvée! 

Max : allo

Maria : salut

Tess : vous allez bien?

Liz : ouais

Liz : pff! Moins depuis que tu es là! 

Tess : ok

Ils s'assirent, Max à côté de Maria et Tess à côté de Liz. Ils parlèrent, et ils ouvrirent le restaurant. Maria et Liz travaillaient, Tess et Max était assisà une table, un à côté de l'autre. Tess embrassait Max :

Max : Tess…

Tess : oui?

Max : je dois te parler

Tess : vas-y

Max : pas ici, viens chez moi ce soir

Tess : d'accord

Tess : qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire?

Max : comment va-t-elle le prendre?

Liz arrive, et s'assit en face d'eux. Et Tess, juste pour énerver Liz, commence à embrasser Max. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel, et Liz le voit. Elle se fou donc de Tess, car, elle comprend que Max n'aime pas ça. Tess voyant que Liz s'en fou, arrête d'embrasser Max.

Le soir, Tess sonne chez les Evans. Michael vient ouvrir :

Michael : ah, salut

Tess : est-ce que Max est là?

Michael : pourquoi?

Tess : il m'a dit de venir le voir, il doit me parler

Michael : ah…heu, non il n'est pas là

Tess : oh, ok, tu pourras lui dire que je suis venue?

Michael : ouais

Michael : pff…cette fille est vraiment chiante!

Tess : merci

Et Tess s'en va. Max lui, il est au CrashDown, plus précisément, au deuxième étage. Sur la terrasse de la chambre de Liz, avec elle.

À suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11

6 ans plus tard... (11)

Et Tess s'en va. Max lui, il est au CrashDown, plus précisément, au deuxième étage. Sur la terrasse de la chambre de Liz, avec elle. Max avait complètement oublié qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Tess :

Max : merde!

Liz : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Max : j'ai donné rendez-vous à Tess, et j'ai oublié…

Liz : ah…

Liz : peut-être que finalement il l'aime encore… Max : je vais rentrer 

Liz : d'accord

Il embrasse doucement Liz sur les lèvres et s'en va. Quand il fut parti, Liz versa une petite larme, et murmura :

Liz : ou peutêtre qu'il ne l'aime plus…Max, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime toujours, malgré la distance qu'il y a eu entre nous deux…

Et elle rentra dans sa chambre. Max arriva chez lui, il entra, et trouva Michael et Maria en train de s'embrasser dans le salon :

Max : salut

Michael : ah, salut, j't'avais pas entendu entrer

Max : je comprends, tu as, comment dire…d'autres occupations…

Michael : ferme-là!

Max : ouais, ouais, est-ce que Tess est passée?

Michael : ouais

Max : ok, je vous laisse

Michael : il était temps!

Max sort, et va dans sa chambre. Il appelle Tess :

Tess : allo?

Max : oui, Tess, c'est moi, Max

Tess : MaxÇa va?

Max : oui, oui, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, alors que je t'avais donné rendez-vous, j'Avais complètement oublié

Tess ça ne devait pas être important pour que tu oublies…

Max : en fait, c'est assez important

Tess : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Max : je n'ai pas envie de le dire au téléphone

Tess : oh, ok

Max : alors on se voit demain et je vais te le dire?

Tess : d'accord

Max : bye

Tess : bonne nuit mon Maxounet chéri

Max : bye

Ils raccrochent :

Max : beurk! Je n'aime pas ce surnom, Maxounet chéri… beurk!

Max s'allongea, et s'endormit. Le lendemain, ils allèrent tous au lycée, laissant Liz seule au CrashDown. Le midi, au lycée, Max était assit dehorsà une table de pique-nique. Maria, Michael et Alex arrivèrent :

Maria : salut

Max : allo

Michael ça va?

Max : oui

Alex : c'est cool, on finit les cours dans 1 semaine

Max : ouais, mais après on a les examens

Alex : ouais…

Isabel arriva, suivi par les deux même filles que quand elle s'était disputé avec Liz : deux mois plus tôt :

Isabel : Maria

Maria : quoi?

Isabel : je ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir

Maria; et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire?

Isabel : ben tu le diras à maman

Maria : non, tu iras lui dire toi même

Isabel : pff….

Et elle partit :

Alex : depuis quand tu l'envoies balader comme ça?

Maria : depuis aujourd'hui, elle m'énerves, alors je vais l'énerver aussi

Max : ah…

Tess arrive, s'assit à côté de Max, et l'embrasse :

Maria : beurk! Je déteste cette fille, comment peut-il être avec elle?

Quand finalement, Tess arrête, après 2 minutes, et elle remarque que les autres sont là :

Tess : ah, salut vous

Michael : salut

Ils mangèrent et retournèrent en cours. Au CrashDown, Liz essayait, dans sa chambre, ses pouvoirs. Elle voulait voir comment ils fonctionnaient :

Liz : livre…

Au lieu de se téléporter tout de suite, il s'écoula plusieurs seconde, avant que le livre se retrouve dans les mains de Liz. Elle essaya de se téléporter de l'autre côté de la porte, et ça fonctionna, mais en retard, comme pour le livre. Le soir, ils étaient tous au CrashDown, Tess et Max à une table, et Alex, Michael et Maria à une autre, car Maria était fatiguée de voir Tess embrasser Max, c'était la même chose pour Michael et Alex. À la table où se trouvaient Max et Tess :

Tess : alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire hier soir?

Max : …je voulais te dire…

Max : Merde, comment lui annoncer sans qu'elle face une crise!

Max Écoute, j'ai beaucoup pensé à nous ces derniers temps et je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter de sortir ensemble…

Tess : QUOI? Tu es en train de rompre avec moi? Tu me plaques? Tu sauras que Tess Harding ne se fait jamais plaqué!

Max : Il faut une première fois à tout. Je suis désolé que tu le prennes si mal mais il faut mieux que je sois honnête envers toi à ce sujet.

Tess : Et bien, je penses qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à partir! Mais je te promets que tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi!

Tess : Surtout pas cette garce!

Tess quitte le resto et claque la porte tellement fort que la vitre passe près de se briser :

Max : YYYYYYYYYYYÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! J'AI ROMPU! ELLE ET MOI C'EST FINI! ALLÉLUIA!

Michael : ENFIN! Mon frère s'est réveillé et à décider de plaquer cette erreur de la nature!

Maria : Si c'est possible, fait en sorte que ta prochaine blonde ne soit pas si collante!

Alex : Il faut fêter l'événement! On va aller bouffer une pizza!

Max : Ben c'est qu'en réalité j'avais pensé faire autre chose…

Michael : Non! Tu viens avec nous! Cet événement mérite d'être fêté et pas dans 10 ans, mais tout de suite!

Max : Bon, ok.

Max : Liz peut bien attendre un peu avant de savoir la bonne nouvelle!

Les 4 jeunes gens sortent du resto et se dirigent vers la pizzeria.

Dans un grenier, on peut voir quelqu'un avoir une poupée ressemblant à Liz. La personne se met à parler mais impossible de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

_**Asha ma hella tos**_

_**Mella fe asho tet**_

_**Alyted masha ot**_

_**Lliw ussala willas**_

_(Langage totalement inventé apr Ellie) _

Liz était couchée sur son lit, lisant encore son livre préféré, le seigneur des anneaux. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose de normal, quelque chose qu'elle était sûre que réussir après ses tentatives de téléportation. Au début de l'après-midi, elle avait été capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs avec un certain retard, mais maintenant, plus rien.

Elle continua sa lecture puis elle senti des mains ce refermer sur sa gorge. Pourtant il n'y avait personne! Elle essaya de se libéré et de respirer mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle essaya d'attraper le téléphone mais elle tomba a mi-chemin, elle perdit connaissance fessant retentir un bruit d'enfer dans le restaurent vide en cette heure.

À suivre… 


	12. Chapitre 12

6 ans plus tard (12)

Fille : Je le fais ou je ne le fais pas? Je peux le faire! Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais il y a une première fois à tout! J'ai assez de raison de le faire!

La fille en question passe sa main sur la poignée et débarre la porte. Elle traverse toute la salle et monte l'escalier. Elle se dirige ensuite vers une chambre dont la lumière est allumée. Elle voit une jeune fille allongée, elle s'approche et met sa main sur sa gorge.

Fille : Liz? Liz répond moi!

Liz était allongé par terre, inconsciente. On ne la sentait plus respirer, les battements de son cœur étaient presque absents. La fille ne prend pas de temps pour penser et met sa deuxième main sur le coup de Liz. Une lumière mauve en sort et Liz se réveille en hurlant.

Isa : Liz, calme toi! C'est moi, Isa

Liz : Isa! Comment tu… j'étais morte… quelqu'un m'a étouffer je… _soudain Liz semble réaliser,_ Tu es une extraterrestre?

Isa : Non, de quoi tu parles? Le manque d'oxygène t'as fait des dommages au cerveau?

Liz : Isa, je suis au courrant. Tu n'es pas la seule. Max m'a dit que lui, Michael et Maria sont aussi des extraterrestres.

Isa : Ils le sont aussi? Mais pourquoi ils ne m'en ont pas parler!  
Liz : Ils t'ont regardé et ils ont pensaient que tu n'étais pas l'un d'eux…

Isa : Mais toi, qui t'as fait ça?

Liz : Je sais pas, il n'y avait personne. C'est peutêtre un…

Isa : démon. Je sais tout Liz. J'ai vue des choses en te soignant. Je sais tout au sujet de tes pouvoirs.

Liz : Et de Kyle?

Isa : Qui est Kyle?

Liz : C'est trop compliqué, je ne suis pas vraiment en état d'en parler.

Liz : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire!

Isa : Liz, tu sais, si je suis venu ici, c'était pour m'excuser

Liz : Moi aussi, je suis désolée, j'aurais du…

Isa : On oubli ça et on repart à zéro, ok?

Liz : Non, on reprend là où on l'avait laisser

Isa : Ok. Tu sais, quand je suis rentrée dans ta chambre, j'ai vraiment crue que tu étais morte.

Liz : J'ai vraiment crue que j'étais morte.

Isa : Allez lève toi.

Liz essaie de se lever mais ses jambes flanchent. Isabel emmène donc Liz à son lit et la laisse couchée.

Isa : J'ai réussi à te soigner mais pourtant tu es toujours rouge sur la gorge.

Au même moment, Max, Maria, Michael et Alex rentrèrent dans la chambre :

Maria _remarquant la marque rouge à la gorge de Liz_: Isabel? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Dégage!

Elle lève sa main, et envoies Isabel dans le couloir :

Liz : non! Maria! Arrête

Maria : mais tu as vu ce qu'elle t'as fait!

Liz : ce…

Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer :  
Liz; ce n'est…pas elle!

Max : c'est qui?

Liz : j'en ai aucune idée

Max s'avança proche de Liz, mit sa main sur sa gorge, et elle put de nouveau respirer normalement :

Liz : merci

Alex_ qui regardait la scène sans comprendre_ : qu'est-ce que…mais…qu'est-ce…

Maria : je vais tout t'expliquer Alex…

Isabel revient dans la chambre :

Maria : désolée

Isabel ça va…

Liz : elle est l'une des votre…

Michael Maria: QUOI?

Liz : elle m'a sauvée, j'étais en train de mourir…

Alex : c'est quoi cette histoire? Moi je comprends pas!

Liz : Alex, s'il te plait, tu peux sortir, on doit s'expliquer, et après je t'expliquerai

Alex : si vous voulez

Alex sort et ferme la porte derrière lui :

Maria : c'est quoi cette histoire?

Liz : je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'étranglait, mais il n'y avait personne…et

Isabel : je suis arrivé, j'ai vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et je l'ai guérit

Maria : tu es comme nous alors?

Liz : c'est ce que nous essayons de vous dire

Maria : cool! Encore une fois désolée de t'avoir fait valser comme ça, je croyais que c'était toi qui avais fait la marque rouge à Liz

Isabel : ce n'est pas grave…

Maria s'approche de sa sœur et la prend dans les bras :

Maria : contente de retrouver ma petite sœur!

Max : c'est pas que je veux vous interrompre dans vos retrouvailles familiales, mais il faudrait trouver ce qu'il s'est passé avec Liz

Maria : oui…

Liz : mais d'abord, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire…

Michael : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Liz : quelqu'un peut aller chercher Alex, il a aussi le droit de savoir

Isabel : ok

Elle ouvre la porte, et trouve Alex assit par terre :

Isabel : tu peux venir

Isabel : d'accord

Il se lève et entre dans la chambre, Isabel referme la porte derrière lui :

Alex : oui…

Liz : bon, je commence, j'ai des révélations à vous faireà tous, sauf Max, il le sait déjà

Michael : tu lui as dit, et pas à moi?

Liz : désolée, mais lui j'ai été un peu obligée

Michael : ah…

Liz : bon…vous savez quand j'ai déménagé, il y a 6 ans…

Maria : oui, je m'en souviens très bien

Isabel; moi aussi

Liz : et bien, là-bas, ma mère et ma tante, nous ont apprità Prue, Piper, Phoebe et moi que nous étions des sorcières

Maria : oh mon Dieu!

Alex : de quoi tu parlesça n'existe pas les sorcières, et les extraterrestres non plus, et les fantômes non plus

Maria : siça existe, j'en suis la preuve vivante

Alex : quoi?

Maria : je suis une extraterrestre…

Alex : double quoi?

Isabel : ne t'affole pas

Alex : non, mais vous vous moquez de moi? J'ai trouvé, vous me faites une blague! C'est vraiment drôle!

Liz : non Alex, on dit la vérité

Max : Michael, Isabel, Maria et moi sommes des extraterrestres

Alex : toi aussi?

Max : oui…

Alex : oh mon Dieu!

Liz : et moi…je suis une sorcière

Alex : et qu'est-ce que tu as comme pouvoirs? Tu peux téléporter les objets? _En faisant semblant de rire :_Ha ha! C'est drôle

Liz : tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Alex; alors c'est vrai?

Liz : oui…je peux me téléporter, téléporter les objets, et guérir…cependant, un soir, j'ai été attaqué, et le sang du démon s'est mélangé au mien, j'ai donc perdu mes pouvoirs…

Michael : oh mon Dieu!

Liz : et…le lendemain, ou le surlendemain…j'ai…je me suis faite attaqué.

Elle éclata en sanglot, Max vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la berce dans ses bras :

Liz : je…j'ai…il m'a battu.

Maria, Michael, Isabel, Alex : QUOI?

Liz : je suis allée acheter du lait…j'ai entendu une femme crier à l'aide, j'ai décidé d'aller l'aider, même si je n'avais pas de pouvoirs…et en fait, il n'y avait qu'une personne, un homme, en fait, non, ce n'était pas un homme, mais plutôt un démon… Je ne sais pas comment sa se fait mais il savait que je n'avais pas de pouvoir et il m'a battu.

Liz :Plutôt violer. Merde pourquoi j'ai si de difficulté à le dire.

Michael : je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé

Il vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Liz, et la prend dans ses bras :

Liz : Il m'a dit toute sorte de chose et il m'a tellement fait mal que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner des démons et il m'a injecter quelque chose qui fait en sorte que mes pouvoirs son invalide pour encore pas mal de temps.

Maria : c'est horrible! Et il est mort?

Liz : oui…Piper l'a fait exploser

Alex : je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Maria : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au sujet de la personne qui ta étouffé?

Liz : Rentrez chez vous, demain j'appellerais mes cousines pour qu'elles s'informent dans le Livre des Ombres.

Tout le monde la serre dans leur bras puis ils sortent. Max reste assis près de Liz.

Michael : Max, tu viens?

Max : Il faut que je parle à Liz avant, prend la jeep, je marcherais.

Michael : Ok.

Et il sort :

Max : Pourquoi tu ne leur à rien dit?

Liz : Je ne me sentais pas prête à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi.

Max : Il va quand même falloir que tu leur dises, tu es enceinte et ça ne passera pas toujours inaperçu.

Liz : Je sais, j'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

Max se rapproche de Liz et passe son bras sur ses épaules :

Liz : Reste avec moi.

Max : Quoi?

Liz : Reste ici ce soir, je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Max : Ok.

Liz ça ne te dérangerait pas de dormir par terre parce que tu vois…

Max : Je comprends.

Liz prend un sac de couchage dans sa garde-robe puis elle va dans la chambre de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle revient dan sa chambre, embrasse Max et ferme la lumière.

Max : il faudrait que je lui dise pour Tess et moi que c'est finit…demain je le ferai

Ils s'endorment. Le lendemain matin, Max se réveille en premier. Il s'assit et regarde Liz dormir. 20 minutes plus tard, Liz se réveilla :

Liz : coucouça va?

Max : oui, et toi?

Liz : ouais, mais disons que ça pourrait aller mieux…j'ai mal au ventre

Max à cause du bébé?

Liz : oui

Ils descendirent pour manger, quand ils furent à table :

Max : ah oui, Liz, je dois te dire….

Liz : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Max : j'ai rompu avec Tess

Liz : ah oui? Et pourquoi?

Max : j'étais fatigué d'elle, elle…

Liz : alors comme ça, tu plaques une fille dès qu'elle t'énerve?

Max : non…mais en fait, je sortait avec elle pour essayer de t'oublier…

Liz : et pourquoi tu voulais m'oublier?

Max : parce que je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas…mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié…et puis de toutes façons, je ne l'aimais pas

Liz : si tu le dis

**À suivre…**


	13. Chapitre 13

Salut!

Suite à un problème avec mon ordi, j'ai perdu toute les suites de 6 ans plus tard alors je l'ai réécrit mais je réalise que sa ne donne pas du tout la même chose mais sa ne me tente pas de réécrire les 8 parties qui manque exactement parelle. Le style à beaucoup changer mais il faut dire que les autres parties remontent à il y a un peu plus d'un an alors mon style à changer et en prime souki n'est plus là alors c'est uniquement moi qui écrit. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous allez penser de la suite, mais laisser moi vos commentaires.

**6 ans plus tard (13)**

Max : C'est tout ce que sa te fais?

Liz : Mais non, gros bêta!

Elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse.

Max : C'est beaucoup mieux!

Liz : Est-ce que tu as une idée de depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment?

Max : Depuis moins longtemps que moi!

Liz : Dit, pourquoi sa ta prit autant de temps pour rompre?

Max : Je l'aurais fait plutôt mais j'oubliais toujours d'aller voir Tess quand je lui donnais rendez-vous. Un désir profond de ne pas vouloir la voir…

Liz : Max, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiété.

Max : Tu as raison.

Dans l'après-midi, Liz est dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un cogne à la porte.

Max : Salut.

Liz remarqua que Max ne semblait pas être comme d'habitude. Elle l'embrasse et son sentiment d'angoisse augmente lorsqu'elle réalise que Max est surprit de ce geste.

Liz : Max, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Max : Oui… Tu es vivante!

Max veut donner un cou à Liz mais cette dernière lui bloque le bras. Une connexion s'établi entre les deux et Liz y voit des choses bizarre. Puis le corps de Max ce met soudain à fondre. Le bébé utilise ces pouvoirs pour ce défendre. C'est à ce moment que Maria rentre dans la chambre. Son cri alerte Alex, Isa et Michael qui était en bas.

Maria : MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX! Assassin! Tu as tué Max!

Liz : Non Maria! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Michael projette Liz contre le mur.

Max arrive derrière Alex, qui ,était rester près de la porte.

Max : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici…….. Il remarque alors son corps à moitié brûler.

Liz : La personne là, ce n'est pas Max! C'est Tess. C'est elle qui a essayé de m'étouffer, c'est un démon! Je l'ai vue quand elle m'a touchée! Et le bébé l'a brûler avec ses pouvoirs.

Isa : Tess, un démon… Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise?

Alex : On ferait mieux de faire disparaître le corps.

Max : Bonne idée. Il passe sa main sur le corps et celui-ci fini de brûler, il ne reste que des cendres.

Maria : Je vais aller chercher le balai et je vais jeter les cendres à la poubelle.

Isa : Je viens de réaliser, Liz, tu as bien dit « le bébé »?

Liz : Oups… Et bien oui, je suis enceinte!

Michael : Et qui est le père?

Liz : Kyle.

Alex : Le démon qui t'a battu? Pourquoi tu aurais couché avec…? Alex réalise soudain que la réponse est évidente.

Maria : Mon dieu, Liz je sui…

Liz : Ne fini pas ta phrase stp. C'est correct maintenant, je m'en suis remise.

Max s'accroupi près de Liz et l'embrasse.

Michael : YES! J'ai gagné!

Maria : C'est pas juste! Vous auriez pu attendre à demain!

Alex : Ou commencer à sortir ensemble hier.

Michael : Mauvais perdant! Ici le cash!

Maria et Alex donnent chacun 20 à Michael.

Max : C'est quoi cette histoire?

Alex : On a fait des paris sur quand est-ce que vous commencerez à sortir ensemble. Dite, est-ce que part hasard, vous n'auriez pas commencé à sortir ensemble hier? Pour que je gagne!

Michael : HEY! On avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'embrasseraient devant nous!

Max : Vous devriez avoir honte!

Isa en murmurant : On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il se fâche.

Maria : Bonne idée. Bye!

Maria, Isa, Michael et Alex quittent la pièce.

Max : Vous ne pensez pas vous en sortir comme ça?

Max sort à son tour de la pièce.

Liz (parlant à son ventre) : Tu sais, bébé, je suis contente que ton premier démon est été elle.

2 semaines plus tard tout était normal à Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique.

Au crashdown.

Maria : Je m'emmerde. Je n'ai jamais vu un vendredi soir avec si peu de gens ici.

Michael : Dire qu'il y a eu 1 seul client ce soir et que c'est Alex…

Liz : Il reste combien de temps avant la fermeture?

Michael : 2 heures.

Maria : Et dire que ma mère n'est pas là ce soir.

Liz : Qu'est-ce que sa change?

Maria pointe Michael.

Michael : Merde. C'est super rare que ta mère ne soit pas là. Chez moi il y a toujours Max…

Liz : Bon, aller y, je vais bien être capable de garder le resto seule.

Maria : Tu es sûre?

Michael : Ben oui elle est sûre! Michael prend le bras de Maria et ils quittent le resto.

Liz monte chercher son cahier de math et commence un devoir. Il ne reste que 15 minutes avant que le restaurent ferme quand soudain une lumière bleue illumina une parti de la salle à manger, laissant apparaître une jeune femme d'environ 16 ans habiller assez bizarrement.

Liz : Qui êtes vous!

Jeune fille : Ne t'inquiète pas Liz je…

Liz : Comment tu connais mon nom?

Jeune fille : On se connaît! Enfin, on va ce connaître!

Liz : De quoi tu parles?

Jeune fille : C'est une longue histoire! Appelle Max, Michael, Maria, Alex et Isa.

Liz : Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un démon.

Jeune fille : Le bébé m'aurait attaquer si je serais méchante. Non?

Liz : Tu marques un point.

Liz prend le téléphone mais ne quitte pas la jeune fille des yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est réuni autour d'une table.

Max : Bon, qui es-tu? Comment nous connais-tu?

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Mélissa. Je viens de 2019, c'est pour sa que je vous connais et vous non.

Michael : 2019?

Mélissa : Le futur. J'ai absolument besoins de votre aide!

Isa : Attend, nous on ne va pas dans le futur!

Mélissa : Mais non, vous n'en avez pas besoins. Laisser moi tout vous expliquez. Dans quelques années, Kyle va faire un retour avec une puissante armé de démon. Ils vont êtres super puissant et vont prendre le contrôle de la terre. Quelques groupes de rebelles refusent de ce soumettre mais ils se font tuer. Je fais parti des rebelles. Ainsi que vous tous et plusieurs autres personnes que vous connaîtrez dans le futur. Un peu avant mon départ, on a lancer une attaque contre lui mais on c'est tous fait tuer. Tous sauf moi.

Maria : Oh mon dieu.

Michael : Non mais attend, Kyle est mort!

Mélissa : C'est ce que vous croyez, mais Kyle peut manipuler la penser des gens, c'est pourquoi Piper est sûre de l'avoir tué.

Alex : Si tu as vraiment combattu et que tout le monde est mort sauf toi, comment sa se fait que tu n'ailles pas été blesser?

Mélissa : Le granilith, la machine que j'ai utilisée pour venir ici, à des propriétés très spéciales. Cet engin vient d'antar, la planète d'origine de Max, Isa, Michael et Maria. Lors qu'une personne rentre dans le granilith, ses blessures s'effacent.

Max : Et pourquoi ne pas avoir utiliser le granilith avant?

Mélissa : Parce que le granilith est programmer pour détruire ceux qui on du sang extraterrestre mais il faut pourtant être très puissante pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Isa : Comment on peut te faire confiance.

Mélissa : Prennez-vous tous la main. Mélissa prend la main de Liz et celle de Maria, qui sont à côté d'elle. Une connection ce s'établit et on peut voir des flashs. On voit toute la gang un peu plus vieux, avec plusieurs autres personnes en train de ce battre. Dont Mélissa. On voit aussi les gens tomber un par un. En premier, Alex, qui c'est placé entre un démon et Maria afin que Maria ne reçoive pas le coup mortel. Ensuite il y a Isa, qui tombe dans une crevasse. S'en suit Maria, frapper de dos. Et Michael alors qu'il se penche sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Pendant ce temps les autres essaillent temps bien que mal de faire ce qu'ils peuvent mais c'est difficile. On voit Prue, Piper, Pheobe et Liz qui lancent un sort très puissant et qui tue plusieurs démons. Mais le sortilège prennent trop d'énergie, elles s'écroulent mortes. On voit Max crier aux survivants de ce replier au granilith mais à peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se fait tuer par Kyle lui-même. Mélissa reste en état de choc, incapable de bouger quand on jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Michael mais avec plusieurs trait de Maria prend Mélissa et l'emmène dans une sorte de grotte avec un gigantesque cristal bleu au centre. On entend les ennemies frapper contre le roc pour rentrer.

Jeune Homme : Mél, il faut que tu retournes dans le passer. Dans le temps ou Kyle est impuissant!

Mélissa : Mais je ne peux pas Matt, tu le sais bien!

Matt : Oui, tu peux!

Il l'embrasse et on peut voir que Mélissa a des flashs (comme quand max et liz s'embrasse) mais Mélissa empêche les autres de les voir.

Matt : Je suis désolé.

Matt pousse Mélissa dans le granilith, il met un cristal long et blanc dans une fente, ce qui met la machine en marche. Tout est flou autour de Mélissa mais elle voit Matt dire silencieusement « je t'aime » puis la porte ce fracasser et Matt ce jeter sur les démons. Et puis, plus rien.

Mélissa brise le contact. Personne n'ose parler, trop troubler d'avoir vu les personnes qu'ils aiment le plus et eux-mêmes mourir.

Max : On v'a t'aider. Ce futur n'existera jamais.

Mélissa : Merci.

Michael : On ferait mieux de rentrer chez nous pour nous remettre de nos émotions avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et puis sans un mot, tout le monde sort.

Maria : Mélissa, tu peux venir dormir chez moi.

Mélissa ce lève et essaie de faire un sourire mais n'y arrive pas très bien.

Dans la voiture.

Maria : Alors, Matt, c'est…

Mélissa : C'est bien l'enfant que tu as dans ton ventre.

Maria : Michael ne le sait pas encore.

Mélissa : Je sais.

Maria : Comment tu sais?

Mélissa : Tu le lui as annoncé la journée de la naissance de la fille de Liz.

Maria : Je savais qu'elle aurait une fille. Et Michael, comment il l'a prit.

Mélissa : Tu n'as qu'à lui dire et tu sauras.

Maria : Ouais… Alors, tu es ma belle-fille?

Mélissa : Matt et moi on n'étais pas marier, on a… avait juste 17 ans. Mais on sortait ensemble depuis qu'on avait 15 ans.

Maria : on est arrivé chez moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère n'est pas là.

Mélissa : Elle doit être chez valenti.

Maria : Quoi? Valenti? Dans le sens de Jim Valenti?

Mélissa : Oups.

Maria : Je ne veux pas de lui comme beau-père!

Mélissa : Leur relation n'a pas durée longtemps et ta mère va très bien s'en remettre.

Maria : Une chance. Tient, tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je vais dormir dans celui de ma mère. Et je viens juste de laver les draps alors…

Mélissa : Merci.

Maria quitte la chambre a peine 30 secondes et revient.

Maria : Je viens de réaliser, la vision que tu nous a montrée nous a tous bouleversée mais on ne l'a vu que par tes yeux, ce n'est pas réel pour nous. Pourtant, toi tu viens de vivre sa et tu ne pleure pas.

Mélissa(avec la voix qui tremble) : C'est que je sais que si je commence à pleurer je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Et je n'ai pas le droit de lâcher. Je dois continuer, que vous ne soyez pas mort pour rien… Je dois…. Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase et se met à pleurée. Maria s'approche et la prend dans ses bras.

**À suivre**


	14. Chapter 14

6 ans plus tard (14)

Salut tout le monde!

J'ai retrouvé le début de cette partie sur mon ordi alors Souki a du en écrire une petite partie, je ne m'en rappelle plus. À la base, elle devait aller avant la partie précédente mais comme le début ce passe à San Francisco sa n'a pas trop d'importance (enfin je crois).

Pendant ce temps, à San Francisco. Piper travaillait au Quake, Phoebe l'aidait quand elle n'avait pas de cours. Donc, Piper travaillait dans la paperasse du Quake, quand une serveuse vient la voir :

Serveuse : Piper! Piper!

Piper : qui a-t-il Véronique?

Véronique : il y a un problème en cuisine…

Piper : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Véronique : il y a un tuyau qui a explosé ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Piper : d'accord j'arrive

Piper et la jeune serveuse vont dans les cuisines. Il y a de l'eau partout :

Piper : bon, alors, il est où ce tuyau?

Cuisinier : ici, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, je cuisinais et il y a eu de l'eau, je me suis penché pour regarder, et il y avait encore plus d'eau. Je crois que le tuyau a explosé ou quelque chose du genre

Piper : d'accord

Piper se penche pour regarder, elle reçoit de l'eau dans le visage. Elle se relève :

Piper : je vais appeler un plombier

Piper sort de la cuisine, elle voit Phoebe arriver :

Phoebe : salut

Piper : ah, salut

Phoebe : tu as des problèmes ou quoi?

Piper : oui, en cuisine, un tuyau a explosé

Phoebe : oh!

Piper : je vais appeler un plombier

Phoebe : ok

Piper va au comptoir, s'empare du téléphone et du Bottin téléphonique. Elle cherche le numéro d'un plombier, elle en trouve finalement un. Elle compose le numéro :

Réceptionniste : Plombier professionnel bonjour? (j'ai tellement d'originalité pour les noms)

Piper : oui bonjour

Réceptionniste : que puis-je faire pour vous?

Piper : un tuyau a explosé…

Elle raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, donne l'adresse, et elle raccroche. Elle retourne voir Phoebe :

Phoebe : alors?

Piper : ils envoient un de leur employé, il devrait être ici dans 10 minutes

Phoebe : ok

Piper retourne vers les cuisines, où le cuisinier essaye d'arrêter le jet d'eau. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme arrive avec des outils. Véronique va à sa rencontre :

Véronique : bonjour?

Homme : bonjour, Piper Halliwell a appelé car il y avait un problème ici

Véronique : oui, suivez-moi

Homme : d'accord

Véronique amène l'homme aux cuisines, elle ouvre la porte :

Véronique : Piper!

Piper lève la tête :

Piper : oui?

Véronique : pour le problème de tuyau…

Piper : ah, bonjour!

Elle se relève et vient serrer la main de l'homme :

Piper : je suis Piper Halliwell

Homme : et moi Léo Watts

Piper : enchantée, voici ma sœur Phoebe

Léo : bonjour

Phoebe lui serre la main. Elle a tout à coup une prémonition. Quand le flash est finit, elle murmure à l'oreille de Piper :

Phoebe : fige

Piper : quoi?

Phoebe : fige!

Piper envoie ses mains en avant et fige le temps :

Piper : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Phoebe : j'ai eu une prémonition

Piper : qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Phoebe : je l'ai vu se faire attaquer

Piper : par quoi?

Phoebe : un homme qui avait trois bras, trois yeux…

Et le temps reprit son cours, Piper dit en amenant Léo vers le tuyau :

Piper : alors, le problème est ici

Léo : d'accord, je m'en occupe, vous pouvez faire sortir les employés des cuisines?

Piper : oui

Piper et Phoebe font sortir les employés de la salle, et elles vont dans un coin tranquille pour discuter de la prémonition de Phoebe :

Piper : bon, qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre?

Phoebe : ça se passait en fin d'après-midi je crois…

Piper : tu sais où?

Phoebe : dans un parc… il avait ses outils avec lui.

Piper : ok, rentre à la maison et va chercher dans le Livres des Ombres

Phoebe : d'accord.

Peu de temps après le départ de Pheobe, Léo sorti de la cuisine.

Léo : Voilà, c'est réparé!

Piper : Merci beaucoup Léo! Vous nous sauvez!

Léo : Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer ici.

Elle prend le papier que Léo lui tend et elle le signe. Quand elle lui redonne, leur main se touche et ils restent comme sa pendant quelque seconde.

Véronique : Piper téléphone!

Léo et Piper brisent le contact visuel.

Piper : Sa ne sera pas long.

Léo : Bon ben, je vais y aller. Au revoir.

Piper : Attendez. Je sais que sa peut paraître étrange mais faite très attention.

Léo : Toujours!

Léo quitte le Quake et Piper l'observe quelques instants avant de prendre le combiner du téléphone.

Piper : Oui allo.

Pheobe : Piper, c'est moi!

Piper : Alors, tu nouveaux au sujet de tout à l'heure?

Pheobe : J'ai eu une nouvelle vision en prenant un crayon du Quake. Le démon va l'attaquer dans le parc en face du Quake!

Piper lâche le téléphone et court vers l'extérieur. Elle ne voit aucune trace de Léo. Piper ce précipita vers le par cet elle vit le démon a quelques pas de Léo.

Piper : LÉO!

Lorsque Léo ce retourne il voit le démon. Piper leva les mains pour figer le temps mais elle fit exploser le démon. Elle arriva au niveau de Léo qui était couvert de sang.

Léo : Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Qu'avez-vous fait? Il a….et puis vous avez…. Et maintenant…

Piper : Merde, je ne peux pas juste lui dire de partir ou lui parler d'imagination… Pourquoi j'ai criée son nom?

Piper : Je ne peux pas vous expliquer tout de suite et certainement pas ici. Il y a trop de gens qui peuvent nous voir ou nous entendre. Venez avec moi, on va aller chez moi, ok?

Léo : eeeeeee très bien.

Piper : On va aller dans ma voiture.

Les deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arriver au manoir.

Piper : Attendez moi dans le salon, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Elle monte en haut et Léo va s'asseoir dans un divan. Il se relève aussitôt et ce met à marcher de long en large dans le salon. Une lumière bleue surgit alors et Liz apparaît dans le salon.

Liz : J'AI RÉUSSI! J'AI RÉUSSI!

Elle est tellement contente qu'elle saute dans les bras de Léo sans réaliser qui il ait. Lorsqu'elle réalise enfin qu'elle ne le connaît pas, elle s'éloigne.

Liz : Oups. Bonjours, je suis Liz, la cousine de Piper, Pheobe et Prue. Vous êtes?

Léo : Léo Watts. Comment vous êtes arrivée ici?

Liz : Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez rien? Pourtant je pensais que… puisque vous avez du sang sur vous et que vous êtes ici…

Piper arrive dans le salon.

Piper : Liz! Quelle belle surprise!

Liz : Allo! Je vais aller dans la cuisine pendant que tu parles avec Léo, je crois que vous avez pas mal de chose à vous dire….

Elle s'éloigne et va faire du café dans la cuisine.

Piper : Alors… je sais pas trop comment dire sa…

Léo : Tu es une sorcière et ta cousine aussi.

Piper : Comment…

Léo : J'ai une tante qui était sorcière. Elle est morte de maladies il y a 5 ans. C'est pouvoirs n'était pas très fort, c'est pour sa que j'ai été étonner… Et je n'avais jamais vu de démon.

Piper : Alors je suppose que tu ne diras rien à personne.

Léo : Tu m'as sauvée la vie, il est hors de question que je mette ta vie en danger.

Piper : Merci. Mes sœurs vont vouloirs me tuer…

Léo : Mais non. Puisque je ne vous dénoncerais pas.

Prue : Elle a quoi?

Prue rentre en colère dans le salon suivit de Pheobe et de Liz.

Liz : Je lui ai dit.

Pheobe : Allons Prue, j'ai eu une prémonition, c'est pour sa qu'elle l'a sauvée. Si j'ai eu cette prémonition c'est que Léo devait être sauvé!

Prue : Mais lui dire la vérité.

Léo : Une de mes tantes était sorcière. Piper n'avait rien à me dire pour que je le sache.

Liz : Bon, tu vois, il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là. Mais moi j'ai un problème qui demande toute votre attention.

Piper : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Liz : Kyle est toujours vivant.

Pheobe : QUOI? Piper l'a fait exploser.

Liz : Non, Kyle lui a fait croire, il peut manipuler les esprits.

Elle leurs explique tout ce qu'il c'est passer avec Mélissa, les visions et tout.

Liz : Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici et de regarder dans le livre des ombres.

Prue : On s'en occupe. Rentre chez toi, on t'appellera si on trouve quelque chose.

Liz : Merci.

Elle disparaît.

Prue : Alors je vais voir dans le livre des ombres.

Pheobe : Je viens avec toi.

Elles montent dans le grenier.

Léo : Elles m'ont vraiment perdu.

Piper : C'est normal. Sa fait des années que l'on combat des démons, pour nous c'est normal mais quand on a commencé, on était perdu quand nos mères nous en parlait.

Léo : Tu pourrais m'expliquer tout sa devant un bon souper?

Piper : C'est une idée.

Léo : Chez moi ce soir?

Piper : J'accepte.

Léo : tient, mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone… Tu viens vers 19h?

Piper : J'ai hâte d'y être.

Léo : A dans 3h.

Il quitte le manoir.

Piper : HEY! Elle crit de joie et saute partout.

À suivre

J'ai enfin fini la 14e parti. Je suis morte de fatigue à cause de mon travail (et oui, j'ai commencée à travailler, en passant, éviter le McDo comme première job) et aussi parce qu'il est tard (enfin tôt le matin). Je suis super fatiguer et je pense juste à mon lit alors il doit y avoir plusieurs fautes et peut-être des mots qui n'on pas rapport. Désoler.

Ellie

p.s. merci a tout ceux qui m'on écrit.


End file.
